Day and Night
by SilverMidnightMoon
Summary: Nightpaw has always been in her sister's shadow, and she is comfortable that way. But what happens when all of her sister's good luck become's hers? And what will her sister do to steal her life back? Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyyyyy all you warriors fans! This time, real warriors plots, I PROMISE! XD Brought home my class pet for da weekend! Guinea pig! So cute! If you have a guinea pig, give it a little celery leaf. They LOVE that. :D I'm so weird. Anyways, here's the story you've all been waiting for! I present to you:**

 **Day and Night!**

* * *

Chapter One: Just a Shadow

Sisters.

That is what they were. Or should be. Nightpaw sighed, gazing at her sister. All of the apprentices surrounded her sister, Daypaw. She was recounting the story of her encounter with a fox this morning on a border patrol, her golden pelt gleaming in the mid-day sun. She was making her paws scrape through the air as she imagined the fox fight.

The ThunderClan camp was bursting with life. The prey pile was neatly stocked, and kits played outside the nursery. Squirrelstar, their leader, was sitting on top of Highledge talking with Lionblaze, the clan deputy. Elders lay basking in the sun and warriors were finishing the last of their meals. No one seemed to notice Nightpaw sitting in the shadows of the apprentice den. She frowned, remembering her days in the nursery. She had been born after Daypaw, with an ugly dark grey-brown pelt. Even her mother always looked at Nightpaw with disgust. Daypaw always won the nursery games and even had opened her eyes long before Nightpaw. The other apprentices always ignored her, and Nightpaw decided she was comfortable living in her sister's shadow. She took a long breath, and headed to the prey pile.

As per usual, all of the other apprentices ignored her. Except one. Rainpaw. He stared at her for a moment, his gray pelt ruffled and his blue eyes wide. Then he quickly looked back to Daypaw, looking very nervous. Nightpaw passed through the eager crowd and reached the prey pile. Still wondering about Rainpaw's curious gaze, she selected a small squirrel and settled down behind the crowd of apprentices. Perking her ears to hear her sister, she tucked in.

"Then the fox swiped up at me," her sister was mewing. "I cleverly dodged, and ripped my claws along his side. The fox never saw it coming." Daypaw's blue eyes gleamed.

"And then?" Rockpaw, a skittish apprentice demanded.

Daypaw grinned. "Then I stood on my hind legs and clawed at his muzzle. Afterward my mentor, Ivyrock, told me that she was going to tell Fernstar to give me my final assessment!" All the apprentices started asking questions and Nightpaw sat up, alarmed. _A warrior already?_ Nightpaw wondered. _But we've only been apprenticed for three moons! Daypaw hasn't even shed her kit fur!_ But after she thought the last comment, she noticed her sister's fur was no longer soft. It was shiny, almost like a warrior's. Nightpaw felt a pang of envy. Nightpaw left her half eaten squirrel and walked to her mentor, Gingerfang. Her ginger fur blew in the wind as she stood slowly up from where she had been sitting.

"Hello, Nightpaw," her mentor greeted Nightpaw. "What's bothering you?" Nightpaw started to talk.

"Daypaw is getting tested already! I'm going to be left behind!" She yowled nervously. Gingerfang nodded.

"I heard," she mewed. "You are not ready yet." Nightpaw stared at her mentor in dismay and opened her mouth to protest, but Gingerfang held up her tail to silence her.

"But neither is she. Getting her warrior name before she has learned some of the essential warrior skills will be a grave mistake," Gingerfang narrowed her eyes. "And I _will_ train you to be a better warrior than her. I promise." She rested her tail on Nightpaw's shoulder. Nightpaw nodded to her mentor in thanks, and strode back to the clearing to her sister. Daypaw's chest was puffed out in pride. She waved her tail in greeting, and motioned for Nightpaw to come forward.

"Hi," Daypaw cheerfully meowed. "Guess who's gonna be a warrior!"

"I heard," Nightpaw replied cooly."Congrats on losing your kit fur."

Daypaw purred in response. "You too!"

 _What?_ Nightpaw looked at her fur in shock. Her ugly pelt had become glossy black, and was dotted with tiny white spots that looked like stars. Nightpaw glanced back at Daypaw. Daypaw was still staring at Nightpaw with a mix of shock and envy. _My sister is jealous of me?!_ Nightpaw realized. Daypaw shook out her fur.

"Daypaw," Ivryrock called. "It's time!" Daypaw sprinted over to Ivyrock to begin her assessment. Nightpaw looked over to her as she left. The other apprentices wished her good luck as she ran through the thorn barrier. After she left Rainpaw broke off. He walked towards Nightpaw. who looked extremely flustered.

"Congrats on losing your kit fur," he smiled, having lost his so long ago.

"Th-thanks," Nightpaw stammered.

"Would you like to share prey?" he meowed.

"No thank you-"she started, but saw his crestfallen expression. "-I mean sure." He grinned, and grabbed a large thrush. They sat across from each other taking turns nibbling. Nightpaw realized she was purring.

 _I don't need a warrior title just yet,_ she decided. _I will be fine._

* * *

 **So, what did you think?! Hopefully Nightpaw can catch up to Daypaw. They're as different as...you know. XD Wait until you see the next update! Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep an updating schedule of Saturday and Monday**

 **~Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyy again! Before I start- replying to some reviews!**

 **Writer's Mayhem~ Thanks so much for all your support on both of my stories! You rock! Daypaw may or may not find the dark forest-who knows?! *insert maniacal laugh here* She has never been jealous before-her sister being "ugly" and all.**

 **Silverstar345~Also thanks for your support on my stories! It means a lot. Sorry about that-'twas a typo. In ye olden days when yon autocorrect hath not been invented, computers that are like mine had a magical typo error. Sadly, yours truly can't detect all typos. XD**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real~Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **Thanks for the support! I'm still hanging with the guinea pig here, got no school today :D YAY! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I may be busy with school, so sometimes on Monday the story won't get updated. I apologize for the inconvenience. Anyways, enough with my yakking.**

 **Back to Day and Night!**

* * *

"Chapter Two:

Left Behind

 _It's time!_ Daypaw thought, a rush of excitement spreading through her pelt. _A warrior, finally!_ Daypaw grinned. She turned back as she headed out of the thorn tunnel to get a glimpse of her sister's envy, but froze. _Rainpaw, s_ he thought. _But-he always idolized me-weren't we ever more than friends?!_ Daypaw hissed under her breath, and turned back to her mentor. Ivyrock was standing just outside the thorn barrier, and she smiled.

"Already you are going to be a warrior," she meowed. "I couldn't be more proud." Ivyrock told Daypaw all of the assessment rules, but she was barely listening. She kept on drifting back to the scene where Rainpaw and Nightpaw were sharing prey.

"Alright," Ivyrock suddenly yowled. "You may begin!" Daypaw scrambled to start, and ran straight into a tree.

"Ow," she muttered, but kept walking. It was a warm day, and the sun was making dappled leaf pattern's on the ground as it streamed through the leafy green trees. Daypaw's tail twitched nervously as she imagined Ivyrock hiding in the bushes. Her grey tabby pelt and green eyes would blend in perfectly. She suddenly stopped, and parted her jaws to taste the air. _Mouse,_ she thought. The grey mouse was sitting quietly next to a dead oak tree. Daypaw crept behind the tree, but before she was in a tail-length of the mouse, she stepped on a twig. _Mouse dung!_ She inwardly cursed as the mouse darted away. She ran after it, and jumped onto it's spine, killing it instantly, but not before the mouse squeaked. Daypaw sighed. Now all the prey in the area would be scared off. She decided to keep hunting in a different section of woods.

It wasn't long before she had clumsily caught two squirrels and two voles. She walked back through the forest carrying her prey, but inwardly feeling nervous. _I could have failed!_ she thought, remembering the mouse. She finally came to a stop near the thorn barrier where her mentor was waiting. Ivyrock was wearing an expression of no emotion.

"Good job. I now need to go talk to Squirrelstar," Ivyrock explained. "Go drop those off by the fresh-kill pile and relax." Ivyrock then headed through the thorn tunnel to Highledge. Daypaw released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and rushed through the thorn tunnel. On the other side, the ThunderClan camp greeted her. Nightpaw was quietly talking to Gingerfang, her mentor, and almost all of the warriors were on patrols. Rainpaw was standing near the apprentice den, looking at Nightpaw. Daypaw scraped at the earth with her claws angrily. _Why did he think of Nightpaw when he could have me?!_ She bounded over to the fresh-kill pile to drop off her catches, and headed to Rainpaw.

"Hello," Daypaw said calmly.

"What?" Rainpaw snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry Daypaw." _You should be!_ Daypaw thought angrily.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hunt with me," Daypaw casually replied.

"Mmm-hmm," Rainpaw replied, staring back at Nightpaw. Daypaw gritted her teeth.

"Great. Let's go," she grabbed his scruff and yanked him forward. He looked at her in slight confusion. Once they were in a sunny forest clearing, Daypaw turned around.

"What's the deal with Nightpaw?" Daypaw demanded.

"I thought we were going to hunt," Rainpaw changed subject.

"That wasn't why I dragged you out here, Rainpaw," she hissed. "I repeat, what is the deal with Nightpaw?!"

"N-nothing" he stammered.

"Do you expect me to believe that?!"

Rainpaw sighed."No," he muttered. "I just admire her strength and grace."

"Aren't I graceful?! Aren't I strong?" she cried. Rainpaw looked at her in shock.

"You-" he started.

"Yes, mouse brain!" she screeched back.

"Oh, I thought you would never like a coward like me," he stammered. "I think you are lovely. I've been trying to find you in Nightpaw, but it was so hard! You always are so _perfect._ I thought that I should avoid you because I wasn't good enough." Rainpaw's ears perked up in surprise.

"I love you too, Daypaw," he murmured.

"I love you, Rainpaw," she whispered back. Rainpaw's face lit up as he smiled and they twined tails. They walked back into camp, pelts brushing. Daypaw's purr seemed to melt into Rainpaw's. All of the warriors had returned from their patrols, and stared at the couple in shock. Nightpaw took one look at Rainpaw and shrunk away. Daypaw looked at her triumphantly. Squirrelstar was standing atop Highledge, and her eyes widened when she saw Daypaw.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Squirrelstar yowled. The elders, Graystripe, Millie, and Sandstorm, all came just outside their den. The queens herded their kits around the nursery, and all of the apprentices and warriors gathered around the Highledge.

"Today not one, but _three_ apprentices are ready to become warriors. Daypaw, Rainpaw, and Frogpaw please step forward," Daypaw seperated from Rainpaw and stepped forward. Frogpaw, a dull brown she-cat, lightly bounded forward, shortly followed by Rainpaw. She felt her mother, Jumpfall, staring at her with pride. "I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Frogpaw, Daypaw, and Rainpaw" Squirrelstar meowed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Frogpaw mewed.

"I do," Rainpaw replied.

"I do!" Daypaw was bursting with pride and joy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frogpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frogleap. StarClan honors your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Squirrelstar continued. "Rainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Raincloud. StarClan honors your intellect and calmness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Finally, Squirrelstar turned to Daypaw. "Daypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Daylight. StarClan honors your bravery and worth, and we welcome you as a fun warrior of ThunderClan." Daypaw stood as tall as she could as the Clan gazed upon her.

"Frogleap!" 

"Raincloud!" 

"Daylight!"

The Clan called their names so loud, Daylight thought the ground would shake. She purred, and turned to gloat at her sister. Nightpaw was in a shadowed corner, with a shady and guarded expression. Daylight nearly laughed, remembering that Nightpaw would still be stuck as an apprentice with Clawpaw and Dewpaw, two bratty siblings. But as she turned her back to Nightpaw, she was left with a troubled feeling. Raincloud had deserted Nightpaw to be with her.

 _So why_ _wasn't Nightpaw angry?_

* * *

 **Sorry this was so late! I went Go-kart racing. I got 3rd place! *Random sports announcer holds up Midnight's hand in victory as she stands on podium* XD Thanks for all the support! Don't forget to REVIEW! Yayyyyyyy!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight the Pro Go-kart Racer**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEYYYYYYY all you warriors fans! Lately, I have been getting so many reviews! I woke up one morning, and BOOM! FOUR REVIEWS! I was super happy! As a special reward, here is an early update. Thank you sooooo much!**

 **Replying to Reviews time!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~Thx! I am!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah~HA HA! I can't pick one character. Though, I kinda am on Nightpaw's Team.**

 **Emoiswagger123~ Thanks! HA ha...Daylight is kinda...obsessed with ruining Nightpaw's life. *everyone in the audience says dramatic AWWWWWW***

 **Silverstar345~ Thanks so much! I will try to be as funny as possible when updating chappies.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real~ Daylight is a** ** _terrible_** **sister. And intense. If Nightpaw was a rain drizzle, she would be a TORNADO RIPPING UP EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH! Thank you a ton!**

 **All of your support means everything to me. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Envy

Nightpaw gazed at her sister who reveled in her clanmates' cheers. _Yet another thing lost,_ She thought bitterly, staring at Raincloud's enlightened expression. Squirrelstar dismissed the clan, and Lionblaze started setting up patrols. Nightpaw jumped out from her hiding spot, and ran up to Lionblaze.

"Can I go on a patrol?" she asked, surprising Lionblaze. "I want to catch up to Daylight." She explained. He nodded, smiling.

"You and Gingerfang can go with Raincloud, Daylight, and Sunrock on a hunting patrol," Lionblaze decided. They're leaving soon, so go get Gingerfang and join up with them." Nightpaw nodded quickly, and trotted to where Gingerfang was basking in the sun. Nightpaw explained where they were going.

"Okay," Gingerfang agreed. "But with Daylight?" Nightpaw didn't respond, and Gingerfang sighed. She stood up, and mentor and apprentice headed over to where the patrol was preparing to leave.

"Hello," Sunrock greeted Gingerfang warmly. "Have you come to join our patrol." Gingerfang nodded.

"Let's go," Sunrock twitched his tail and the patrol set off. Once they were deep in the forest, Sunrock turned to the rest of the patrol.

"Let's split up," he suggested. "I'll go with Gingerfang, and Nightpaw can go with Daylight and Raincloud." Gingerfang looked worried, but Sunrock's eyes softened and he put his tail on Gingerfang's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, and she sighed.

"Alright," she consented. The patrol split up. As they walked through the humid forest, Daylight made a point of staying near Raincloud. She twined tail with his, and they walked with brushing pelts. Nightpaw ignored this, which seemed to make Daylight seethe. Suddenly Nightpaw opened her jaws to scent the air. _Squirrel,_ she realized. She turned to the left and saw a large russet-furred squirrel. Holding up her tail for silence, Nightpaw stalked forwards. Out of nowhere, Daylight leaped over Nightpaw. The squirrel heard her immediately and ran up a tree.

"Mouse-dung!" Daylight yowled at the foot of the tree. Her pelt was hot with embarrassment as she walked back to where Nightpaw was crouched.

"What were you doing?!" Nightpaw hissed. "Every apprentice knows to be quiet when stalking! That squirrel could have fed two of our clanmates!"

"Sorry," Daylight sarcastically replied. "You're just jealous because I'm Raincloud's mate." _Already?_ Nightpaw's eyes widened with shock and narrowed quickly. Daylight started to circle around Nightpaw challengingly.

"You're jealous of my skill in battle, of my hunting prowess," Daylight continued. "You're even jealous of my golden fur!" Daylight's taunting became a small noise in the back of Nightpaw's mind as she retaliated.

"I'm not jealous of a good-for-nothing she-cat who has lost all ability to be kind the moment she got apprenticed," Nightpaw calmly fired back. "I'm a better cat then you will ever be. You'll see." And with that final challenge, Nightpaw padded calmly away, not a single fur ruffled on her glossy pelt.

* * *

Daylight walked back to where Raincloud was standing. He looked shocked, his eyes open wide. Then he pressed against her, purring softly. They eased themselves onto the grassy ground.

"You have a mouse-brained sister," he breathed. "Don't listen to her. Think about _us._ I was thinking that we should announce that we're mates right away." He smiled. He started grooming her fur, his tongue steadily lapping over her ears.

"That's a wonderful idea," Daylight replied, sinking slowly into his soft fur. She looked to the sky, and sleepily saw it turning shades of pink and dark blue. She twined tails with Raincloud as they sank into sleep.

* * *

Nightpaw headed back into camp after expertly catching two voles and a thrush. She looked around the ThunderClan camp to see Gingerfang and Sunrock pressed against one another, and all the other warriors sharing tongues. She sighed, selecting a mouse for herself. Then, she felt a sharp prod.

"Ow," She complained, turning to see who had poked her. Ivyrock was standing over her, her green eyes flashing.

"Have you seen Daylight?" Ivyrock inquired. When Nightpaw looked at Ivyrock questioningly, she began to explain. "She hasn't been seen since sunhigh, and she will miss her warrior's vigil!"

"I haven't seen her since the hunting patrol," Nightpaw replied truthfully. Ivyrock gave an exasperated sigh, before a yowl echoed around the clearing.

"Look who we found escaping their warrior's vigil!" Lionblaze's patrol had just returned.

And in between him and Cinderheart stood Raincloud and a flustered looking Daylight.

* * *

 **YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! *does snoopy dog dance* Today I got no homework, so that's why I was able to make the extra chappie.**

 **XD I love Nightpaw! I don't know how a writer can get so attached to a** **character, but I have! Poor, friendless Nightpaw... she needs a friend. Next chappie for sure. Leave a review to suggest possible names for a rogue character I want to incorporate!**

 **You guys RULE! Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

 **~Midnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy all you warriors fans!**

 **All I can say is-I have the best reviewers and followers ever! Thank you all sooooo much for your epic and majestic reviews. You are AMAZING! Now-gonna reply to your reviews! YAY. :D**

 **BEST STORY EVER~ Thank you forever! XD (IT RHYMES)**

 **Emojiswagger123~ Glad you found yourself in my story. Thanks! (and it can be good or bad depending on how you look at it)**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ (love the name, BTW) I think I may use the names! Liking Daylight is perfectly fine. She's more or less a likable character...in an odd way.**

 **Featherfrost of StormClan~ WILL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real~ XD THERES NO BIZ LIKE SHOW BIZ!**

 **Guest D~ Good ideas! THANKS!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah~ 1. yes books are. for all the ideas! Will try to use one.**

 **Guest~ ;)**

 **Silverstar345~ Possibly! Thanks again!**

 **You are the best! Now, before I get all sappy and sentimental, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Doom

Daylight watched the Clan nervously, all of the cats eyes sparked with curiosity. Squirrelstar leapt quickly to Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Daylight felt Raincloud's pelt bristling nervously as they walked to the base of Highledge, followed quickly by Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze's patrol found Raincloud and Daylight escaping their warrior vigil," Daylight opened her mouth protest, but her leader's green eyes sharply narrowed, silencing her. "Whether on purpose or not, punishment is necessary. Tomorrow, even though you have earned your warrior names, you both must do apprentice duties for another sunrise. You now can begin your warrior vigil." Raincloud and Daylight bowed their heads, and stood to guard the camp entrance. Daylight turned her head slightly, and saw Nightpaw cheerily talking to Rockpaw. He had a worried expression and Nightpaw licked his ear in comfort. He twitched his tail in embarrassment. Raincloud noticed this exchange as well.

"She's recovered quickly," he remarked.

"Too quickly," Daylight hissed. She turned to the sky. It had begun to darken quickly and the warriors were heading into their dens. Daylight was faintly aware of Frogleap joining them at his post as she fell into a realm of thought.

* * *

Nightpaw walked away from Rockpaw. He had come to her, worried that Daylight was angry at him for being disloyal. She comforted him carefully, trying not to let her true feelings about Daylight show. As she padded into her den, she felt Daylight's gaze on her tail.

* * *

It had been four moons since Daylight had gotten her warrior name. In those moons, Nightpaw had increased her training. Her skills in battle far outshined Daylight's and she always brought back extra prey from hunting patrols. Her muscles had grown lean and her silver gaze confident. Daylight felt herself staring at Nightpaw with nothing but pure envy. Nightpaw was dropping off her fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile. She walked over to Gingerfang, who was beaming. Daylight crept closer, hiding behind the elder's den to listen.

"-and you'll become a warrior tomorrow!" Gingerfang finished. Daylight stumbled away, shocked completely. She curled slowly up in her nest, unsure whether she would be sharing her den with an unwelcome sister.

* * *

Daylight opened her eyes slowly, but instead of finding a sunny morning, she was surrounded by shadows. Jumping up, she took in her surroundings. Trees stood clustered together, creating long shadows that absorbed all hope. The sky above her head was without stars and the river just a tail length away. _This must be a dream,_ she thought.

"Hello," Daylight uneasily called.

"Hello." A pair of cold blue eyes stared back at her. She gasped as a tall and broad-shouldered dark grey tabby walked out. He had a sleek coat, glossy from grooming. _He's...perfection._ Daylight thought nervously. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her ruffled appearance. 

"What do you want from me?" Daylight struggled to keep her voice calm. He grinned coldly. _A perfect smile,_ Daylight couldn't help thinking. Her heart bounced around her ribcage as he drew himself closer.

"You wished for something," he said. "Consider me the granter of that wish. Just repeat it out loud to me and it will be done." Daylight straightened up. _Could getting rid of Nightpaw be that easy?_ She wondered.

"Yes," he meowed, as if reading her mind. "It is very easy." She stepped closer to his sturdy figure.

"Who are you?" Daylight hissed. "Why should I trust you?" 

"I'm Aster. Maybe this can convince you," he purred. He strode over to where Daylight stood and pressed his pelt against hers. Daylight started to hiss, but her hiss fell away. She gasped, her pelt tingling with sparks. She had never felt this way before.

"I wish for Nightpaw to disappear," she breathed into his ear softly. "For her to suffer trials of unknown misery." Her heart thumped wildly. She pressed her head into the mystery cat's cheek.

"As you wish," he murmured. As Daylight sunk to sleep, she knew that she could live in this moment forever.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chappie completed! *imaginary audience gives Midnight a standing ovation as she bows***

 **I would like to thank all them peoples for being with me so far on this wild story-**

 **Silverstar345**

 **Writer's Mayhem**

 **Emojiswagger123**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan**

 **Featherfrost of StormClan**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real**

 **BooksRCoolYeah**

 **And more!**

 **Thank you all for helping me along so far, and gently nudging me in the right direction. You guys rock! Random fact of the day:**

 **King Tut had a broken bone when he died.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight the Archaeological expert XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyyy all you warriors fans!**

 **Wonder where Nightpaw is? Wonder who Aster is? Well you're about to find out! Now-reviews!**

 **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn~ Thanks! Poor Daylight...she's not dead just yet!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ He was indeed! Who knows what Daylight will do? (besides me, of course) She's as unpredictable as a hungry badger!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah~ You'll have to seeeeeeee! (me 2)**

 **dragonwritergirl112~ Danger indeed! And THANKS!**

 **Silverstar345~ Thanks! Will do!**

 **Waterpool~ THANKS!**

 **Emojiswagger123~ Thanks so much! Who knows what Nightpaw's name is...dun dun dun! Will she even get a name? And Daylight is a good character, so I gots no hard** **feelins'. XD**

 **Ashheart~ I completely agree! Thanks!**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ Thanks a lot! Me 2! You'll seeeeeee!**

 **So enough with my yakkety yakking. HERE BEGINS DAY AND NIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Lost Soul

Nightpaw yawned, stretching each of her legs as she slowly got up from her nest. She opened her eyes and gasped. _Where am I?_ She found herself surrounded by large, square dens and the ground beneath her paws was hard and scratchy. She could hear barking in the distance as Twolegs emerged from their dens. She turned around quickly, desperate for somewhere to hide, and found a large, silver container tipped on it's side. She dashed into it and nearly vomited from the smell of Twoleg rubbish. She peeked out again and saw Twoleg monsters roll down a black path. When the monsters left, she decided to make a break for it. She managed to get halfway across before a monster rumbled towards her. She shrieked, frozen to the Twoleg path.

"Watch out!" a cat's voice yowled urgently. Nightpaw saw a white pelt flash next to her as a cat grabbed her scruff and dragged her to the other side of the path. The cat who saved her looked around the path with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked curiously. "Every kit here knows that you..." his voice trailed off as he looked up. He had a sleek white pelt and dark grey eyes. Nightpaw watched as he shook himself out.

"Sorry," he stuttered. "Um-as I was saying-everyone knows that you never freeze when crossing a road. Are you from around here?" Nightpaw shook her head.

"I woke up here this morning, far away from my den," she explained. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dusk," he mewed. "And you?"

"Nightpaw."

"Nice to meet you Nightpaw," he meowed. "Since you have nowhere to stay, would you like to stay in my den while you figure out your dilemma?" Dusk nervously pawed at the ground.

"I would love to," Nightpaw started. "But I need to get back to the Clans."

"Well, you're in no state to travel just yet," he said. "Look at yourself! You haven't eaten, you slept on cold ground, and you can barely walk, let alone travel." _He's right,_ Nightpaw realized, hunger and aches crashing over her like a wave.

"C'mon," he sighed, supporting Nightpaw with his shoulder. "Let's get you to the Hole-den"

* * *

Daylight slowly walked out of the warriors' den, her fur still buzzing from her dream. _If only it were real,_ she thought angrily. _If only..._ She stopped short, staring at the shocked look on Gingerfang's face. Daylight padded up to her.

"What's wrong?" Daylight asked, with a small hunch.

"Nightpaw's missing!" Gingerfang wailed. "Their's no trace of her scent anywhere!" _What a shame,_ Daylight sarcastically thought.

"Oh no!" Daylight faked anxiety. "What ever can we do?" Gingerfang just turned away and left the clearing. Daylight felt a nudge on her side and turned to find Raincloud. Her mate. Daylight sighed and faked happiness at his arrival.

"Hello," Daylight purred, still remembering Aster. "Still winning my affections, you charmer." he laughed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake tonight," he whispered in her ear. "A moonlit walk, just the two of us." Daylight froze, remembering that she had to be asleep to see Aster.

"Sorry," she stammered to her mate. "Have to sleep. Orders from Squirrelstar." Raincloud gave her a confused look and she stared back at him helplessly.

"Fine," he sighed, turning away. Daylight looked to the sky, wondering if Aster was watching her from the Place of No Stars.

* * *

Nightpaw entered the hole in the side of the Twoleg den, Dusk's tail guiding her through a long tunnel. When they reached the other end, Nightpaw gasped. It was an abandoned Twoleg den, with fluffy nests and three cats.

"Who's this?" hissed the gray cat hiding in a corner. He narrowed his eyes threateningly at Nightpaw, who laid her ears back and stepped away.

"A friend," Dusk sternly replied to him. "Nightpaw, this is Coal." He pointed to the grey cat with his tail.

"And these cats are Dawn, my sister," he said, pointing to a rosy cream she-cat sitting on a Twoleg nest. "And this is our friend, Silver." Silver cheerfully waved her tail, her silver coat shining in the dim light of the den. Nightpaw instantly felt a connection to the rogues.

"Hi," she confidently greeted them. "I'm Nightpaw. Thank you for letting me stay in your home." Silver smiled.

"Of course," she replied. Nightpaw thought she heard Coal mutter 'bah, whatever' and 'can't take care of her own pelt', but she politely ignored it. Dawn was startlingly silent and passive, her eyes betraying no emotion. Nightpaw uneasily shuffled her paws.

"C'mon," Dusk ushered Nightpaw to a corner where she would be out of view from the others. She gratefully walked into it and cured her tail around her paws. Dusk sat down next to her.

"Do you feel welcome?" he graciously asked.

"Yes, very much," Nightpaw started. "But Coal is..."

"Yeah," Dusk laughed. "Coal will be coal." Happiness danced in his grey eyes as he looked at Nightpaw. _His beautiful eyes..._ Nightpaw shook out her fur, and glanced away uncomfortable. _I can't fall in love again,_ she inwardly yowled. _I'll only get broken._ Dusk's face fell as he padded away from Nightpaw.

"I'll get you some food," he meowed.

"Thanks!" Nightpaw called after him. She sighed and laid down to rest. _I wonder how I got here,_ she mused. _What is Daylight doing right now?_

* * *

Daylight hurriedly finished her warrior duties. She looked to the sky and saw that it was just after sunhigh. _Perfect,_ she smiled remembering Aster's calm attitude and reassuring presence. _I need an excuse to go to sleep early..._ Daylight turned to see Hardrock, the medicine cat, ushering Rockpaw into his den to rest his strained paw. Daylight sprang over to Hardrock and pretended to yowl in pain.

"I think I sprained a paw!" she moaned. Hardrock raced over to where she was 'limping' and skeptically studied it.

"Well," Hardrock kindly mewed. "If it really is bothering you, you need rest. I'll tell Squirrelstar." Daylight nodded thanks and bounded over to her nest, careful not to put weight on her 'injured' paw. She curled her tail over her nose and drowsily began to sink into sleep.

Daylight woke up only to be surrounded by shadow yet again. _Yes!_ she thought triumphantly.

"Hello!" she yowled to the trees. A pair of icy green eyes stared back.

"Hello," a cat's voice hissed back. Daylight screeched in alarm. Aster had _blue_ eyes. The cat sprang from the shadows, clumps of fur dangling off his skin from previous battles. It started to batter Daylight with his paws and she swiped back desperately. Just as she was beginning to get overpowered, another cat leapt onto the attacking cat's back.

"Aster!" Daylight mewed in relief. With strength coursing though his muscles, Aster hauled the cat away from Daylight. The cat hissed and jumped away running with his tail between his legs.

"And stay away!" Aster menacingly hissed. Daylight sank her muzzle into his neck fur and breathed in his scent. He started to lay down, so she did the same.

"Aster," Daylight murmured. "You saved me." he purred, his vibrations coursing through Daylight. She sighed, and pressed against his pelt. Again, sparks tingled.

"I'll always save you," he whispered. "You shall never be harmed again." He started to lick at her wounds, cleaning them up carefully.

"Aster," she started quietly. "Do you love me?" He looked into her eyes, emotions rippling through his.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I do too," Daylight whispered back.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked her quietly, brushing his tail along her spine. Thoughts of Raincloud flitted in her mind, but she pushed them away.

"Always," she purred.

"What is your wish?" Aster asked.

"I wish," Daylight started. "To be the most beautiful cat who ever lived." Aster sighed.

"You already are to me," he said. "But as you wish." Then Daylight pressed her muzzle into his and she was whisked back to reality.

* * *

 **So, whaddya think? I had fun completing this chappie. You guys are soooooo awesome! 28 reviews! YAY! *does snoopy dog dance*. Sorry about the late update. I was very busy doing weird stuff, as per usual. Random fact of the day:**

 **If you lift a kangaroo's tail off the ground it can't hop.**

 **Weird, right? XD LOL! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **~Midnight the Animal Investigator!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyy again! Time for reviews...**

 **Waterpool~ Well she is 99.99% evil. You'll see goodness later on, don't you worry!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ Agreed yay! Cool facts of kangaroo topic. And the answer I have found without the internet, I swear, my brain says is: only three caught one fish.**

 **Silverstar345~ Thanks and Your Welcome!**

 **Thunderclan4life~ I am so deeply touched and wish to express my extreme gratitude with a song. OOOOOOOOOO THUNDERCLAN4LIFE! TO BE SO KIND IS NIIIIIIICCEEEEE! I THANK YOU WITH A HAPPY CRY! OF HOWDY DOOODY PIEEEEEEEEE! (to the tune of Shake It Off)**

 **BooksRCoolYeah~ 1. Me... not so much. 2. You'll seeeeeee! 3. (SECRETLY ME TOOOOOOOO) Not a spoiler.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real~(assuming you meant works) You'll have to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Emojiswagger123~ Team Daylight is cool.** **Maybe, maybe, maybe and TOTTTTTTALLLY HE DID!**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ THAAAANKSSS! And you'll have to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Jayfeather~ DONEANANANANNANANNANANNA BATMAN!**

 **Just so you guys know: I DO NOT SPOIL. Sorry. makes cliffies so much more satisfying. MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! On with our tenderly spun tale of heroics!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Trapped

Nightpaw tossed over in her new fluffy nest and sighed. For twenty sunrises she had been under the care of the rogues. She tried to help, but they insisted she relax. She had grown very close to Dusk, and was sorry that she had to leave. Nightpaw remembered her loving Clan. They needed all the help they could get. Leaf-fall had just begun, and a blanket of clouds covered the chilly earth. Nightpaw slowly stood up and crept out of her bed, careful not to disturb Dusk sleeping near her. She padded to the entrance and leapt out, breathing in the fresh night air. This was her time. Her pelt blending in with every shadow, she crept through the Twoleg place and found a forest.

"Yes!" she triumphantly yowled to the trees as she dashed in. The thrill of hunting again in a forest outweighed her sense of logic, and she thundered through the trees. Suddenly a yelp sounded. A fox sprang from the shadows and bit her tail. Shrieking she turned around to find Dusk, Coal, and Silver hissing with claws out at the fox. Overwhelmed with gratitude she joined them. Coal ran at it spitting, but he was older than an elder, so he was immediately flung against a tree. With total anger the trio of cats still standing started rythmically pounding and swiping as the fox retreated. When it finally left, the scrambled to where Coal was crumpled.

"Coal," Silver cried.

"We will give you a hero's blessing," Dusk murmured. Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes.

"My father," Silver nudged Coal's lifeless body. Dusk sadly looked on. The trio sadly buried the noble cat and headed to the clearing where the fox had attacked.

"Why did you leave?" Dusk sharply turned to Nightpaw. She flattened her ears.

"I am a warrior," she slowly explained. "I need my home." Silver nodded.

"We should escort you back to where you belong," she agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Dusk meowed. "You need to keep safe, and that safe place is the Hole-den!"

"I wasn't allowed to even walk outside!" Nightpaw retorted. "You were trapping me!"

"We need to take her home," Silver cautiously mewed. "She isn't a rogue." Dusk's nostrils flared.

"Maybe she doesn't need silly rogues like us!" he spat at Nightpaw.

"I thought you were a friend!" Nightpaw hissed back. Dusk jerked back as if he'd been clawed.

"Just friends," he chuckled. "Only Dusk and Silver, the pals, Dusk the just friend." He turned away.

"Enjoy life in the perfect Clans!" he yowled. Dusk sprang away and didn't look back. Nightpaw, unhearing the last statement, turned to Silver.

"Let's go," Nightpaw mewed. "I don't know the way though." Nightpaw embarrassedly twitched her tail.

"Can you describe the land?" Silver asked.

"Oh, there's a big lake and lots of trees-"Nightpaw was cut off by Silver yowling.

"I know that place! Follow me!" the former trio headed into the woods, unaware of a pair of grey eyes following them.

* * *

Daylight woke up. She slowly emerged from the warriors den, still feeling normal. For twenty sunrises, the wish had taken form. Now she felt the eyes of every tom in the clan rest on her. Daylight immediately felt a trill of satisfaction. Her transformation was complete. She ran to the lake to examine her reflection, and grinned. Her glossy golden pelt glimmered and her paws were dainty. Her nose was small and her eyes were half closed flirtatiously with heavy eyelashes and her tail was long and sweeping. Her walk flowed gracefully and her tail twitched under toms' noses which gave them a funny cross eyed look. Back in camp, she tested out her new look.

"Rockpaw," she cooed. "I love thrush." He sat up.

"Of course you do!" he squeaked nervously. "Here!" he ran to get it from the prey pile, and she rewarded him with her tail-under-the-nose trick. He breathed in her sweet scent, and sighed.

"Ahhhhh," he relished the scent. "Thanks." Daylight cheered in her head. She could imagine Aster when he saw her next. He would never let her go now, or ever.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! I've been sick. *cough* I have no news to report. Random fact-**

 **YOU CAN NOT SNORE AND DREAM AT THE SAME TIME! SOOOOOOOOO WEIRD! XD**

 **i don't snore**

 **i think**

 **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...**

 **BYE!**

 **~Midnight the Sleep Studier!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyy everybody! I have news... I need OCs. DESPERATELY! PM me or review dem. THX!**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan- HAHAHAHA IMA EVIL WRITER LADY! Ya me 2 lololololololol!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- I dream. And NOOOOOOOO I GOT IT WROOOONG! Here's a riddle for you: What begins with T has T in it and ends with T?**

 **Flower- Thanks!**

 **Emojiswagger123- HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA and yes she is so tragic.**

 **Flower- I COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY AGREEEEEE! and thank you very much.**

 **Phoenixwarrior123- I KNOW WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE I DO MINECRAFT! YAYAYAYAY! And lol me 2.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real- CALLED IT! And thanks!**

 **Pikawarriorcat- I understand completely.**

 **Silverstar345- THANKS A TON!**

 **Now- back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Here

Daylight sat up in shock from where she had been eating. She faintly remembered the dream from last night. All she could recall were the final words before she awoke again, and Aster's soft pelt against hers.

"Aster," Daylight mewed softly. "What more can you do for us?"

"We can always be together my love," he murmured. "Just one wish." Daylight gasped.

"Tomorrow," She promised to him. "I will."

"Daylight shivered, wondering what the wish would do. Always together? Daylight faintly smiled. Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad after all. Aster always by her side, Aster becoming clan deputy, Aster becoming leader... Daylight was now showering the clan in happiness. My dreams will become reality, she vowed, watching the sun's rays fall over the horizon. Curling up next to Raincloud's fake feeling love, she fell back asleep.

"Aster was waiting for her again, like he had for twenty sunrises.

"Hello, my love," he purred. Daylight weaved around him, twitching her tail slowly and looking at him through half closed eyes.

"Will you do it?" she murmured to him almost doubtfully. Her weaving caused him to stiffen, then relax. He sharply stopped her and pressed his chest to hers.

"Wish," he whispered.

"Always!" she replied fiercely. "I wish you were mine in life and dream, in reality and sleep. I wish for you to be able to have a life with me!" She pressed her nose against his and was blinded by a flash of light. When she opened her eyes, she was actually atop Highledge in the asleep camp next to a very real Aster. Only this Aster was twice as muscular and had power in his paws. He was the size of a large fox. His eyes were a deeper blue, though still frosty, and his tail was large and tufty. Daylight gasped.

"My love," Aster said in a deep baritone. "Always!" 

Far away, Nightpaw shivered.

"Someone just destroyed their life!" she mewed.

* * *

Nightpaw stomped angrily away with Silver in front of her as the guide. _Why can't he understand I need my home?_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Silver mewing.

"We need rest," Silver cautiously mewed to her companion. "It's the middle of the night, and we just fought a fox." Nightpaw reluctantly agreed, and they settled under a small bush overhang. Nightpaw settled into the cold ground. _I can't wait to be home..._

When Nightpaw opened her eyes, she saw Silver staring at her very closely. Nightpaw screeched

* * *

 **Random Fact: Slugs have four noses!**

 **SO WEIRD!**

 **I USE TONS OF EXCLAMATORY POINTS!**

 **~Midnight**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYYY everyone!**

 **Let's get straight to the reviews!I know the last one was a major cliffie!**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan- Yeah. Good idea. Love the OCs!**

 **Emojiswagger123- Interesting theory...can't spoil. But my answer is she couldn't process the info...badum bum ching!**

 **Silverstar345- HAHAH! Sorry... Thanks!**

 **Flower- TWINSIES! And yeah...weird but true!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- AW MAN! Ummmmmmmmmmmm a small cup that is the size of a tiny water molecule? A broken one?**

 **Phoenoxwarrior123- UMMMMMMMMMMMMM ok!**

 **NOW here be the tale of wonder and blunder!**

* * *

Chapter 8

New Awakenings

Nightpaw hissed and turned around, expecting to see a WindClan cat. Instead a white tom with grey eyes solemnly stared at her.

"Dusk?!" Nightpaw yowled. "What are you doing here?" Dusk looked down.

"I saw you leave," he sighed. "I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd been hard on you, and I guess I knew you were right all along...but I was too proud to admit it. Sorry." he stared hopefully at Nightpaw.

"Well I am still kinda mad," she started. "But I can forgive you." Dusk's face broke into a grin and he twined his tail around hers. Nightpaw's fur felt hot and she embarrassedly pulled away her tail. Nightpaw shyly looked away.

"I wanted to take you back to your home before I say goodbye," he spoke quickly.

"Let's go then!" Nightpaw chirped. They ran back to the small clearing where Nightpaw and Silver had slept, Nightpaw carrying her catch. Silver was waiting and her blue eyes widened at the sight of Dusk. Nightpaw explained quickly, and she curtly nodded.

"Let's eat before we continue," she suggested. They dug in, Nightpaw sticking close to Dusk. By the time they had finished, Nightpaw was softly purring. Silver stood up first and motioned with her tail to show that they should start walking. As they approached WindClan territory, Nightpaw anxiously was flicking her tail. Dusk noticed and he whispered to Nightpaw.

"We'll be fine. I can smell the border markers, but no cats." Nightpaw looked at the moors. Something just didn't feel quite right. They walked all the way through WindClan territory without a challenge, which Nightpaw found odd. She shook off her suspicions and nearly let out a cry of joy. The ThunderClan territory was just beyond the trees where a forest started.

"Race you!" Nightpaw suddenly yowled, breaking into a run. Dusk laughed, but couldn't catch up to Nightpaw. Silver on the other hand passed the two with ease, her paws flying over the uneven ground. As soon as she reached the trees her friends just trotted up to her, having already lost. Nightpaw gape at her.

"I never knew you were so fast!" she exclaimed. Silver shrugged.

"Family trait," she replied. Nightpaw could wait no longer. She ran into the woods. Everything was the same as it had been when she left. Then she froze. Just in front of her was the thorn tunnel. Silver and Dusk motioned for her to go in, but she shook her head.

"We've come so far," she mewed. "We should finish the journey together."

"Definitely," Dusk agreed. They locked gazes, and unsaid words passed between them. Nightpaw took a deep breath, and headed in.

* * *

Daylight lay under the shade of the warrior's den, proud with her accomplishments. That morning, she had pretended to "find" Aster outside the thorn barrier. He had been begging to join the Clan, she claimed when Squirrelstar asked her. Squirrelstar, of course, accepted his request when he told her that he was the most loyal cat in this forest. He was convincing in that way. Now he was selecting prey for her under the watchful eyes of their clanmates. All the she-cats were swooning, and Dayight hissed under her breath. Raincloud was enviously staring at his tail, angry when Daylight had spent most of the day with him. Daylight stood up and walked over to him She took a deep breath.

"I hat you Raincloud," she hissed. He stared up at her in shock. "You make me sick, you smell terrible, and you are too kind." She spat out the last word like it was poison.

"Wha-" he was cut off by her continuing.

"Aster asked me to be his mate, and I accepted. He has willpower and is not afraid to be awful to another cat when they deserve it." Raincloud glared at her.

"You just met him today," he hissed.

"Did I?" she inquired. He stared at her in shock as she padded away. Aster was standing by the Warrior's den.

"Did you do it?" he asked quietly. When she nodded, he continued. "I need to prove I'm loyal, and simultaneously kill Lionblaze."

"I know," Daylight murmured. "You could go hunting with him, then kill him. When you go back to camp, say a rogue came and killed him as you tried to fight it off." Aster chuckled.

"You are as beautiful as you are smart," he breathed.

"Go," Daylight shoved him to Lionblaze. She watched them talk, then leave the camp. he smiled watching the thorn barrier.

 _My life is perfect,_ she thought to herself. Then someone entered the camp.

Someone she had hoped to never see for a million years.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie yet again! Sorry! He he...**

 **Thanks so much for over fifty reviews! *Does snoopy dog dance* Next chapter can be a ask the characters chapter for celebration. Ask any of the characters questions through PM or reviews, and they will answer it in the next chapter! For example: Lionblaze, did you know that Aster wants to kill you?**

 **"WHAAAAAAAAA?" Lionblaze immediatly reads Day and Night on his FanFic accout, Blazzzzzzzzze. "OHHHHHHHH!" He quickly edits it so Aster is into puppies and rainbows.**

 **"Done!"**

 **Random Fact Time!**

 **Pirates wore earrings cause they thought it improved their eyesight.**

 **Very weird.**

 **Here's a riddle: There is a bomb on top of a computer. Around the computer is a hairbrush, keys, phone, and a cup. Which item is destroyed first when the bomb blows up?**

 **Looking this up will not be a good idea...MWHAHAHHAHAHAHH!**

 **~Midnight the Pirate, Captain Midnight. THAR SHE WRITES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyy again!**

 **I am so disappointed in you all..…... no one had any questions. Daylight was even more upset. She may or may not have thrown my device across the room in frustration.**

 **"I THOUGHT PEOPLE WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yowled for about twelve hours.**

 **So now I'm going to accept questions and dares next chapter. You can dare or ask any of the characters anything. Review or PM them to me. Thx!**

 **Now let's get to reviews! Oh and the answer was the bomb. Almost everyone got that. XD I need to choose harder ones!**

 **Pikawarriorcat- Sorry, no. Next time!**

 **Guest- Yep!**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real- Yeah and thanks!**

 **MonkeyMan- Thanks and yes!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan- Yeah. I never can trick you! And my answer is the letter R!**

 **Silverstar345- Thanks, soooooryyyyyyyy, and yes!**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Return

Nightpaw froze as Dusk and Silver came through the tunnel after her. The camp was near empty. Only Squirrelstar and a few elders lay in the camp. And Daylight. Nightpaw noticed that her sister had changed since she had left. Raincloud sat in the far corner of camp glaring at her and anyone who came near him. Daylight was looking at Nightpaw with her ears laid back and her teeth bared. Squirrelstar suddenly looked up and gasped.

"Nightpaw," she yowled. "Welcome back!" She padded up to Nightpaw.

"Where were you?" She asked. Nightpaw quickly explained and Squirrelstar nodded. Suddenly footsteps sounded behind them. It was a patrol of cats that had just returned, including Gingerfang, Sunrock, and Daylight's former mentor, Ivyrock. They were holding Silver and Dusk between them.

"We found these invaders i-" Sunrock started before he was interrupted by Gingerfang.

"You're home!" she cried, running to Nightpaw and inspecting her."You've become resilient!" Nightpaw laughed. Then she turned to Ivyrock and Sunrock who were still holding her friends.

"They're not our enemies," she explained. "Let them go." Sunrock looked to Squirrelstar, who nodded. They released Dusk and Silver, the latter promptly flicking her tail in annoyance at her captors. Dusk ran to Nightpaw.

"I wanted to tell you that-" he was cut off by another approaching cat.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Daylight said in a voice smoother than silk. Sunrock purred in joy and ran to Daylight. Gingerfang hissed and Ivyrock smiled in understanding. Up close, Nightpaw noticed that Daylight was stranger than usual...almost dangerous. Nightpaw warily stepped back. Sunrock tried to get Daylight to notice him, but she ignored him.

"My dearest sister," Daylight mewed. "Wherever have you been? I hope not suffering." Nightpaw let out a short laugh. "Oh and Raincloud is no longer my mate." Nightpaw stumbled back in shock.

"Now my mate is Aster, a cat you would give anything to be your mate," Daylight triumphantly continued. Slowly cats began to come back in after finishing patrols. They all warmly greeted Nightpaw, even cats she barely knew. Rockpaw was excited to have another apprentice besides him and the bratty siblings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Squirrelstar yowled to the camp. Nightpaw and her friend gathered beneath Highledge. Dusk curiously stared at the leader on Highledge. Silver was rigid as cats surrounded her on all sides.

"Nightpaw, please step forward."

* * *

Daylight hissed under her breath as Nightpaw slowly stepped forwards. Aster had not returned from his "hunting" patrol and Daylight was worried that it was unsuccessful.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Squirrelstar recited.

"I do," Nightpaw meowed without hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightspirit. StarClan honors your bravery and humility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Squirrelstar leapt off of Highledge.

"Nightspirit!" cheers erupted around the clan. Daylight looked up at Squirrelstar, but saw Nightspirit's annoying friends whispering in her ear. She nodded quickly, and ran back onto Highledge.

"We have two more ceremonies to conduct." Daylight heard Squirrelstar yowl. She looked around confusedly. Kitefur's kits were not ready to be apprentices. They had been born yesterday.

"Dusk, Silver, please step forwards."

* * *

 **And that's another cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Evil writer lady strikes again! My villain pen name should be Cliffnight instead of Midnight!**

 **RIDDLE TIME!**

 **You're in a magical bathroom with no windows and the only way things can get in and out is by an open door. You decide to have a bath so you turn on the tap, you shut the door and the handle breaks so you can't open it, you then turn off the tap and the knob breaks so water keeps coming. How do you save yourself from drowning?**

 **Random Fact:**

 **Facebook engineers originally wanted to call the "like" button the "awesome" button.**

 **SO weird! XD**

 **See ya! Don't forget to ask or dare the characters! (ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE WILL BE IGNORED) Don't forget to REVVVVVIIIIIIEEEWWW!**

 **~Midnight the Awesome Facebook Like Button**


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

**Hi again!**

 **I will reply to reviews in the next chapter and not this one. This one is going to be very weird!**

 **Ummmmmm...be prepared for the worst!**

 **Here comes Dares and Dumbness hosted by Midnight!**

* * *

The curtains open onto a stage set that looks remarkably like the Tonight Show's set. The cat audience cheers, including many famous warriors characters. A back cat with blue eyes and one silver paw jumps onstage.

"Welcome!" she yowls. "To Dares and Dumbness with your host, Midnight!" Midnight waves a paw to the excited audience.

"We have three contestants today!" she continues. As a cat walked onstage to the cheering audience, Midnight announces. "She's popular and pretty. She basically has it all. Even her friends envy her. And she is kinda evil. Please welcome...Daylight!" Daylight sashayed onstage and sat in the beige couch. She smiled while blowing kisses with her paw to the crowds. Midnight continued.

"He's freakishly tall and makes she-cats swoon. He has a large head and he is very mysterious. And he slightly annoys me. Please welcome Aster!" The audience went wild. Several she-cats held up signs saying things like 'Aster!' and 'I'm free for lunch'. Aster leapt onstage and waved his tail to the audience as he sat next to his mate. Midnight started to finish.

"And lastly, she's shy, pretty, and nice! She is my favorite OC! I want a burger for lunch! Please welcome Nightspirit!" The audience cheered as Nightspirit slowly sat on the couch. Somewhere in the audience Dusk screamed her name loudly. She embarrassedly ducked her head.

"Who wants to go first?" Midnight asked.

"Bring it on!" Aster yowled. Jayfeather angrily stomped onstage and shoved an envelope in Midnight's paw. She opened it and gasped.

"Aster," she said. "Your first question is from Ashheart of ThunderClan. Why do you want to kill Lionblaze?" Aster's eyes widened.

"Why would I-" he sputtered. Lionblaze jumped from the audience and started to climb onstage.

"You'll never kill me!" Lionblaze shouted. Security cats immediately ushered to him back to his seat as he screamed.

"Mangy furball!" Aster stuck out his tongue at him. He received a glare from Midnight.

"Like I said, annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"Do not talk about my Aster that way!" Daylight hissed. Midnight mumbled something that sounded like 'you aren't any better' which made Daylight gasp.

"Okay," Aster continued. "Um he's the deputy so I (SPOILER ALERT). Then I'll (SPOILER ALERT). So that's why I want to." Somewhere in the audience a cat yowled approval. The rest of the audience was silent.

"Why do you want (SPOILER ALERT)?" Firestar hissed from somewhere in the crowd.

"(SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOLIER ALERT)!" Aster retorted. Firestar harrumphed and sat down.

"OOOOkay," Midnight said. "Here's another question for Aster from Ashheart of ThunderClan."

"That person always gives me scary questions," Aster moaned.

"Where were you before you were wished into reality?" Midnight asked. Aster groaned.

"It's complicated. I was in (SPOILER ALERT) because I (SPOILER ALERT) and that's why I (SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT)." Aster explained. Midnight seemed satisfied though the readers were not.

"Now we have a question for Daylight!" Midnight announced. Daylight's ears pricked in worry. "This one's from choochoocharliechick."

"Would you rather eat Aster's right ear or left eye?" Midnight asked her. Daylight grinned.

"That one's easy!" She chirped. "Both. He's so cute, I could just eat him all up!" They started nuzzling and someone in the audience barfed loudly. Aster glared at the golden cat.

"Now I really want to kill you!" He yowled at Lionblaze, launching himself into the audience. They flew at each other and security guards started to break them apart. Midnight yowled over the kerfuffle.

"Commercial break!"

* * *

 _STARCLAN PROPHECIES!_

 _So hard that your medicine cat wails! So puzzling even the leaders are dumbfounded! The answers are so stupid! Get one for five hundred dollars or become a subject of a prophecy to get one for free!_

 _Must be eighteen moons of age of age or older to order online._

* * *

"And we're back!" Midnight announced to the crowds. Everyone cheered. Aster and Daylight sat on the couch looking uncomfortable. They didn't look nearly as uncomfortable as Nightspirit though. It was clearly her turn. Midnight opened her envelope again and her eyes widened at the paper. She whispered in Nightspirit's ear and she screamed.

"Noooooo!" Then without further warning, she pressed her nose against Aster's. He was to stunned to break away. Daylight tried to launch herself at Nightspirit, screeching and spitting, and was pulled away by guards. Midnight pulled out a stopwatch and started it. A minute later she stopped it and yowled.

"Time!" Nightspirit broke away from Aster and slapped his face.

"What was that for?!" He protested. "You kissed me!"

"You let me!" She retorted while stomping back to her seat on the couch.

"The dare was to kiss Aster for a full minute while Daylight was watching!" Midnight explained to the crowd. "From Hazeldapple!"

"Ooooooh," the crowd nodded in unison. The security guards released Daylight, who immediately slapped Aster.

"Hey!" He screamed. "Why didn't you slap her!"

"Not her fault," she explained. "You on the other paw, let her." The mates sat back down.

"And that concludes this episode of Dares and Dumbness!" Midnight yowled. "Thanks for watching! We are selling StarClan prophecies outside!" Everyone cheered and the show flickered out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was fun to write, not gonna lie. I need the reviews to answer this question for me though. Is Nightspirit a Mary Sue? Honest. Cause then I can improve the story. BTW the answer to the riddle was pull the plug. Congrats Waterpool!**

 **Ramdom fact:**

 **Aristotle thought octopuses were dumb. Very strange.**

 **Riddle:**

 **A man went on a trip with a fox, a goose and a sack of corn. He came upon a stream which he had to cross and found a tiny boat to use to cross the stream. He could only take himself and one other - the fox, the goose, or the corn - one at a time. He could not leave the fox alone with the goose or the goose alone with the corn. How does he get all of them safely over the stream?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Midnight the octupus scientist!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! The riddle answer is:**

 **Take the goose over first and come back. Then take the fox over and bring the goose back. Now take the corn over and come back alone to get the goose. Take the goose over and the job is done!**

 **Pretty complicated, but many people got it. Now I will reply to reviews from Chapter Nine and Nine and 1/2. Now let's do this!**

 **SongofThunder~ Thank you so much! And yes I did...but it seemed like a sorta evilish name so I was like, what the heck! Daylight always will be! And yes, that could be the couple...**

 **Featherfrost of StormClan~ They are getting their own story!**

 **choochoocharliechick~ I will be changing her a bit. And thanks!**

 **Emojiswagger123~ I agree, so that's why I'm tweaking her personality. And XD that is an answer, I guess?**

 **Pondfrost~ Too many reviews to reply to! XD So I will say thanks for the support and LOL! And he has a HAT! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

 **Guest~ Close.**

 **Silverstar345~ Thanks! XD Don't worry 'bout it.**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ Correct!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ EVERYONE IS GUILTY I HAVE NO CLUE! Um can we have a trial to settle this? Or hire a _professional_ detective?**

 **Waterpool~ :)**

 **Flower~ Um I'll change her but I was the one who found she was a Mary Sue so I was _not_ being protective, whatsoever! *frowns at accusations*.**

 **Flower~ Thanks! XD**

 **Phoenixwarrior123~ :)**

 **choochoocharliechick~ Well now you know...**

 **Silverstar345~ More cliffies to come! XD Thanks!**

 **Hazeldapple~ Well I guess we know how that turned out... Thanks!**

 **Waterpool~ :D**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ Yeah me too! And that would be a spoiler alert about how he will (SPOILER ALERT!). So yeah.**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ Same as above. And LOLOL know the feeling!**

 **Let us continue in the scene of Camp THUUUUNDEEEEERCLANNNN!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Warriors

Dusk and Silver stepped forward slowly, under the tense and curious eyes of glaring Clan cats. Finally, someone broke the deafening silence.

"They don't belong in or Clan!" Rockpaw yowled. "They're filthy rogues!" Immediately his mentor, Poppyglaze, slapped her tail across his mouth. Nightspirit felt herself stiffen as the Clan murmured agreement. Squirrelstar held up her tail for silence. The Clan slowly calmed down, and several elders started grumping at each other from their sunny perch at their den. Finally, Squirrelstar continued.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these rogues. They have tried hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Squirrelstar turned to Silver and Dusk. "Dusk, Silver _,_ do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silver looked confused about what to say until Nightspirit hissed under her breath.

"Say 'I do.'" Silver swallowed nervously and repeated the words. Dusk recited them with confidence,

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silver, from this moment on you will be known as Silvertail. StarClan honors your speed and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Squirrelstar finished, turning to Dusk. "Dusk, from this moment on you will be known as Duskfall. StarClan honors your sympathy and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Nightspirit grinned and chanted their names to the sky.

"Duskfall!"

"Silvertail!"

"Duskfall!"

"Silvertail!" Nightspirit noticed that only a few warriors were chanting their names. Daylight was nowhere to be seen, and Rockpaw was silent. She hissed on the inside and turned back to the ceremony. The crowd was dispersing, and Duskfall was grinning and talking to Silvertail. They turned to see Nightspirit approaching and waved her over. Squirrelstar was resting in her den.

"Finally," Dusk meowed. "The secret is out!" Nightspirit playfully slapped his shoulder with her tail.

"You could have told me!" she retorted.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Silver laughed. Suddenly, Nightspirit's ears pricked to hear Rockpaw talking to a senior warrior named Lilystem.

"They don't even deserve to be here," he hissed to her. Lilystem nodded. Nightspirit swiveled around and unsheathed her claws.

"What did you say?" she menacingly lashed.

"I _said,_ " Rockpaw glared at her in surprise. "They don't deserve to be here." Warriors started to crowd around the cats, but Nightspirit hardly noticed. Without thinking, she swiped at his ear. Rockpaw yowled.

"Stop!" Silver's cry rang in Nightspirit's head, but she ignored them. Rockpaw tried to retaliate by clawing her tail, but Nightspirit ripped his from his grip and bit his neck. He yowled and gave up, proving to be a useless fighter. She dropped him and Duskfall cautiously approached her

"Calm down," he whispered, licking her ear. "It's okay." Nightspirit stared at Rockpaw miserably, before groaning and fainting on top of Duskfall. He supported her slowly to the warriors' den just as Squirrelstar came out of her den. Then a cry rang out.

"Help!" Daylight yowled.

* * *

As the ceremony started, Daylight ran away silently. She ran into the forest, following Aster's scent. Then she emerged into a clearing. Aster was standing over Lionblaze's battered body. Lionblaze lay motionless and Aster was staring at him triumphantly. He didn't have a single wound, and no blood was on his fur. Daylight purred and leaned against his cold form.

"I knew you could do it," Daylight sighed.

"He was an easy opponent," Aster replied. "Now I will drag him into camp and you can pretend to be scared about Lionblaze."

"Okay," Daylight started. "But you don't look like you've been in a fight. No one will believe our plan. I'll coat you in mud." Aster reluctantly agreed, and Daylight smothered him in mud and dirt. She stared proudly at her work, before hissing at him.

"Grab Lionblaze." Then she donned a look of wild fear and ran into camp. Everyone was staring at a motionless gray figure, but Daylight continued with her plan.

"Help!" she yowled.

* * *

Dusk turned to see a wild-eyed Daylight standing outside the thorn tunnel. A large cat walked behind her holding a motionless golden cat. Squirrelstar's eyes widened.

"Lionblaze is dead!"

* * *

 **MWAHAHA Midnight strikes again with the cliffie monster! What is gonna happen next? Who will ever knowwwww? You will, in the next chapter! XD**

 **Riddle** **-With pointed fangs I sit and wait; with piercing force I crunch out fate; grabbing victims, proclaiming might; physically joining with a single bite. What am I?**

 **Random Fact- If a line is drawn with chalk around ants, they will never cross it.**

 **Book recommendation- The School For Good and Evil. It is a fantasy fairy tale adventure with romance and awesomeness. It is seriously great.**

 **See ya all later!**

 **~Midnight the Ant Scientist**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI AGAIN! Guess what- we hit 98 reviews. When we hit 100, I can do a celebration chapter. Same as last time. Dare or ask characters from Day and Night anything!**

 **choochoocharliechick~ Indeed**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ NO SPOILING ALLOWED**

 **Waterpool~ Correct! THANKS!**

 **SongofThunder~ (both reviews) HAHAHA! LOL totally agree. And correct!**

 **IcyWarriorHeart~ NO SPOILERS (but LOL yeah would be so weird)**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ Correct! I can never fool you. :P Ok- my answer is- he hires an army of annoyed hungry burgers, who eat the pirates. Then he grabs the gold and runs, spending it all on more burger armies. Logical, right?!**

 **Emojiswagger123~ yes. I know very well now. And I will give you a harder one...**

 **Phoenixwarrior123~ :P**

 **Pondfrost~ YESYESYES I WANNA READ IT SOSOSOSO BAD! And you see right through me... :D Also Thanks! And sorry, incorrect, though I am terrible at riddles so ummmmmmm...just refer to my review to Rainstorm of ShadowClan.**

 **And now we continue!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Power

Daylight watched with triumph as her clanmates gasped in horror. They started talking and panicking around the camp, only to be silenced by a yowl from Squirrelstar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" she yowled to the clan as she leapt onto Highledge. The cats started to quiet and slowly made their way to the base of Highledge. Daylight pretended to be worried as Aster followed her from the thorn tunnel, carrying Lionblaze's limp form. He set him down next to Highledge and looked up. Squirrelstar glared at him from her perch.

"Aster," she coldly meowed. "How did my esteemed deputy die so suddenly?" Aster feigned concern and started with his story.

"I was hunting with him," Aster began. "When rogues attacked me. They killed Lionblaze as I tried to defend him. It was much too late." He then pointedly stared at Squirrelstar in the eye. She froze suddenly, then spoke in a robotic tone.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Aster." she spoke with almost no emotion. Then she shook herself out and stared at Aster with shock, but it was too late. The ceremony had finished.

"Aster!"

"Aster!"

"Aster!" Daylight cheered his name as loud as she could. Then she looked back, and saw a small gray lump.

"What's that?" she asked Ivyheart, her former mentor. Ivyheart's eyes widened, but before she could speak, a white tom ran from the Warriors' den.

"Nightspirirt's awake!"

* * *

Nightspirit climbed out of her nest with a throbbing head. Duskfall stood at the entrance to the Warriors' den, shouting her awakening to the clan. She bit back a grin as she sourly remembered the events before she had fainted. Duskfall ran over to her and supported her with his shoulder.

"Hey," he murmured. "Are you okay?" Nightspirit sighed, but didn't reply. Duskfall twitched his ear in understanding.

"Rockpaw is okay, just unconscious," then he added. "And neglected for a dead deputy." Nightspirit almost fell over as she exited the den. _Lionblaze, dead?!_ Nightspirit turned to see a crowd assembled around a big tom. They were shouting congratulations. Nightspirit twitched her tail to gesture at him.

"Who is that?" she asked Duskfall.

"Some guy named Aster," he replied. "The new deputy of LightningClan."

"ThunderClan," Nightspirit corrected him. Duskfall sighed in annoyance. "Hey." Nightspirit suddenly looked up.

"Where is Silvertail?" Duskfall's eyes widened. He looked around the clearing and snorted in amusement.

"Over there with pretty-tom," he laughed, pointing at Silvertail. Silvertail was chatting with Raincloud. Nightspirit's eyes widened. _What exactly happened to him and Daylight?_ She shook off her weird feeling and glanced back at the crowd. They approached her sister, who was pressing her pelt against Aster. He said something to the gathered crowd and everyone laughed. He had immediately become a clan favorite. Aster whispered something to the crowd. Suddenly the crowd of cats glared at Duskfall.

"Wasn't it a rogue who killed Lionblaze?" Ivyheart mewed threateningly. Aster nodded and grinned coldly at Duskfall. Nightspirit felt Duskfall stiffen, and she hissed.

"He was with us the entire time that Lionblaze was hunting," she reasoned, unsheathing her claws.

"It's ok," Duskfall reassured Nightspirit. "I can defend myself." She reluctantly sheathed her claws and glared at the crowd. Daylight glared back with obvious hatred.

"Fine," Daylight mewed. "But how do you explain this?" Daylight held up Aster's claws.

Stuck in them was white fur.

* * *

 **Another cliffie! MWAHAHA**

 **Today I'm gonna do a Name that Cat, a riddle, and a fact.**

 **NTC: I am a pretty black she-cat with one silver paw and silver tabby stripes. I have silver eyes.**

 **Riddle: A window cleaner was cleaning windows on the 25th floor of a skyscraper, when suddenly, he slips and falls. he has no safety equipment, and nothing to soften his fall, and yet he is not hurt. How can this be? The answer to last chapter's riddle is stapler, BTW.**

 **Fact: Most Muppets are left handed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review count- 98**

 **Follower count- 17**

 **Faves count- 16**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **See ya in cyberspace!**

 **Somehow.**

 **~Midnight the Muppeteer (Disclaimer: Not actually, though would be awesome ;) )**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Announcement: I will be doing another episode of Dares and Dumbness in the next chapter. Please dare or ask the characters anything! This will be a crazy episode! Anyways, just to clear up confusion, Aster may or may not be from the Dark Forest. This is part of the plot line, so keep reading to find out what the heck I mean!**

 **Jamilla~ LOL. Agreed.**

 **Pondfrost~ Good name. And, LOL, da riddles are for da peoples who cares about dat stuff. Ummmmmmmm... can't spoil! And will do that dare ;)**

 **Nightstorm of TerraClan~ Correct! And ummmmmm my technological expertise is limited to the phrases 'power on' and 'power off'. XD**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ Yep!**

 **LilacKitten~ Correct! Thanks! :3**

 **Silverstar345~ Thanks! Great names! And correct!**

 **Waterpool~ Correct. Sorry, can't spoil. But he does have some power... Thanks!**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real~ Correct! Thanks a lot!**

 **iDragonSpyro~ Thanks! And LOL, me too!**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ (both reviews) Ummmmmmm my answer is I guess... perfume. Or a box. Is it weird to smell a box? And great names!**

 **PhoeixWarrior123~ Yep.**

 **Emojiswagger123~ Congrats on being the 100th reviewer! You now can choose the topic for a Day and Night one-shot. I will include it after the episode of Dares and Dumbness. And you always remind me! XD How could I forget?! And yes, the answer was he could fly...JK your second was correct. Good names!**

 **Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and followers! 100 reviews is a large milestone, and I couldn't have gotten here without you. Day and Night has just begun, and I look forward to more wonderful... wait. No one wants to listen to my mumbo jumbo. I need to pick a winner for the NTC! Okay!**

 **Riddle answer~ He was on the inside of the building when he fell.**

 **NTC winner~ Pearlskip (Pondfrost)**

 **Thanks for all of the support!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lies

Daylight reveled in the accusing glares her clanmates shot at Duskfall. He was staring at the fur as if he was seeing StarClan. Aster, her perfect mate, was staring at Duskfall with triumph.

"I knew rogues couldn't be trusted!" Ivyrock hissed. "That white fur is obviously Dusk's!" Nightspirit's eyes widened.

"His name is now Duskfall," Nightspirit hissed. Ivyrock coldly narrowed her eyes. The clan parted so that they were not between the two she-cats.

"He doesn't deserve to be a part of the clan!" Ivyrock yowled. Nightspirit unsheathed her claws. Daylight grinned in triumph as the two she0cats circled around each other.

"Duskfall wasn't even there!" Nightspirit reasoned. Ivyrock snorted.

"Then what if he brought accomplices?" she shot back.

"I was with him the entire time!" Nightspirit shouted. Daylight gasped. _What is between those two?_ she wondered thoughtfully.

"Then you could be in on it!" Ivyrock sprang at Nightspirit, and the tension broke. Claws met claws as the she-cats tussled in the clearing. Aster grinned. The clan would soon rely on him to hold them together. Suddenly a cat shouted.

"Clan meeting. _Now._ " Squirrelstar screeched. The fighting she-cats broke apart. Squirrelstar leapt onto Highledge and didn't bother to yowl the traditional call. All of the cats were gathered already. Daylight purred as she noticed that Squirrelstar was glaring at Nightspirit.

"You have been back for one day, and already you have broken the warrior code. _Twice,_ " Squirrelstar stated. Nightspirit dipped her head. "As punishment, you are now an apprentice for one more moon, under Gingerfang. You will do your duties like any other apprentice, and your name is temporarily reverted to Nightpaw." Daylight nearly howled with laughter as she saw her sister's eyes widen. She bowed her head again.

"As for you," Squirrelstar turned to Ivyrock. Suddenly, her voice was robotic. "You take Rockpaw to the Medicine cat den. Then you can eat all the fresh-kill you deserve." Squirrelstar shook out her fur, and nodded briefly to signal the meeting was over. Aster turned to smile at Daylight, who knowingly grinned back. Then she walked over to Night _paw._

* * *

Nightpaw watched as her sister walked over. _An apprentice again?_ She could scarcely believe that she was punished severely, while Ivyrock was off with no punishment. Nightpaw bitterly swiped at the ground with her claws as her sister taunted her.

"Nightpaw," Daylight mused. "An interesting warrior name for a cat who is...envious. Of me. The most perfect cat to have existed." She looked to see Nightpaw's reaction. Nightpaw hissed.

"That was Aster's fur," Nightpaw mewed scathingly. "You planted it on his claw, framing Duskfall. You want Aster to become leader. He first has to earn his clanmates' respect, and kill the deputy. You did it with one move," Daylight's eyes portrayed shock as she leaned closer to Nightpaw.

"My mate is deputy," she started. "I am beautiful. I have the most handsome tom for a mate. Everyone loves me." Then her eyes became steely.

"You have a little crush on a good for nothing rogue, you are ugly, your crush is disrespected," she listed. "No. One. Likes. You." With each word her paw prodded Nightpaw's chest fur. Nightpaw's gaze didn't waver.

"At least I have people who truly love me," she hissed.

* * *

Daylight froze as Nightpaw bounded away. _No one loves me?_ She let out a short laugh. Nightpaw was just trying to make her upset. _Didn't she see the way he looks at me?_ Se reassured herself. _He loves me._ But she was left thinking.

 _How long until he won't?_

* * *

 **I announce myself Cliff hanger master! HAHA! LOL. I have a poll up for Day and Night, please vote on it. It will change the story dramatically based on the results. Thanks! And guess what? I have no updating schedule any more. School changes it. Sorry! I will try to update once a week. Tdoday is a Riddle and Guess the cat day.**

 **GTC:**

 **Pelt of dark**

 **Life of one**

 **Coughing green**

 **In the Shadows of a broken one**

 **Riddle:** **There is a prison with 100 prisoners, each in separate cells with no form of contact. There is an area in the prison with a single light bulb in it. Each day, the warden picks one of the prisoners at random, even if they have been picked before, and takes them out to the lobby. The prisoner will have the choice to flip the switch if they want. The light bulb starts off.**

 **When a prisoner is taken into the area with the light bulb, he can also say "Every prisoner has been brought to the light bulb." If this is true all prisoners will go free. However, if a prisoner chooses to say this and it's wrong, all the prisoners will be executed. So a prisoner should only say this if he knows it is true for sure.**

 **Before the first day of this process begins, all the prisoners are allowed to get together to discuss a strategy to eventually save themselves.**

 **What strategy could they use to ensure they will go free?**

 **See ya! Don't forget to Review/Fave/Follow/Vote in the poll/Ask or Dare the characters!**

 **~Midnight**


	14. Chapter 14- Dares and Dumbness

**HIIIIIIIII!**

 **I AM ACTING CRAZY CAUSE YET AGAIN I AM HOSTING DARES AND DUMBNESSSSSS! YES!**

 **Who is ready for more stupidity?! *everyone cheers***

 **IcyWarriorHeart~ Thank you so much! I have a story entirely for submitting OCs. You can check that out! LOL, you don't sound needy. Been there, done that!**

 **SnowLily Rose~ Ha, me too! And Thanks! Sorry, *dons shakespearean outfit* but an authors job is to toy with the reader's emotions like a cat with a wind up mouse, or a dog with a tennis ball. We must be prepared for the moment of absolute plot finale. *dons regular clothes***

 **Pandean~ Ok. Sorry if it wasn't clear but... At the start of the story, Nightspirit becomes pretty (moment of jealousy from Daylight). Then, she returns from a journey that was supposed to be awful with a friend and a mate** **candidate (another moment of jealousy from Daylight). THEN, Nightspirit is not as weak as she was before, and can make Daylight doubt herself (ANOTHER moment of jealousy from Daylight). FINALLY, Nightspirit is _loved,_ and the honest kind, not the 'I'm gonna be so evil and manipulating kind' from Aster (YET AGAIN there is a moment of Daylight jealousy. So Nightspirit may not be rich in power, but she is rich in her own lifestyle and way.**

 **Emojiswagger123~ YAYAYAYAY! Ok, will put the one-shot in the next chapter. My answer is...water? Will also use the dare. I can't believe that you didn't remind me about Daylight. LOL. Now you probably will review a long paragraph about her awesomeness...whoops. Not giving you any ideas.**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan~ The fish's owner.**

 **Hazeldapple~ Cool! So true! ;)**

 **choochoocharliechick~ Uh oh.**

 **Silverstar of LightningClan~ Thanks! (great new username)**

 **Pondfrost~ Thanks for reviewing so quickly! My answer: The maid says they should all quit their jobs trying to help other people, and become insensitive burgers from McDonalds. They become the burger army previously mentioned and buy tons of armor with their winnings from the lottery. Their leader is Pattystar, who wages war upon the Hot Dogs, whose leader is Bunstar. They fight for centuries before the Burgers win and rule the galaxy. Then another tribe, the Sandwich, wages war. Their leader is Coldcutstar. In the end, Sandwich rules the galaxy, forcing the Burgers and Hot Dogs to become maids. Pattystar is like: "Isn't this where we started?" Thank you so much!**

 **Riddle Answer:** **Only allow one prisoner to turn the light bulb off and all of the others turn it on if they have never turned it on before. If they have turned it on before they do nothing. The prisoner that can turn it off then knows they have all been there and saves them all when he has turned it off 99 times.**

 **GTC Answer: Nightstar of ShadowClan**

 **Ok. Here is the Dumbneeesssssssss!**

* * *

The curtain on a suspiciously Twoleg-themed Tonight Show set. A black cat with blue eyes walked onstage, wearing a microphone on her head.

"WEEEEEEELLCOME!" she said. "TO DARES AND DUMBNESSSSSS! I'm your host, Midnight! Are you ready to see some stupidity?!" The crowd went extremely wild, and Firestar even stood up and shouted.

"Midnight!" Firestar shouted. "YOU ARE THE MOST PERFECT CAT IN EXISTENCE GIMME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Sandstorm, who was sitting next to him, slapped his face. Backstage, Daylight screamed through the curtain,

" _I_ AM THE DEFINITION OF PERFECT!" she obsessively screamed. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Our contestants," Midnight shouted. "First, she's pretty, an emoji with swagger in numerical order loves her, and she kinda has pizzaz...please welcome DAYLIGHT!" the golden tabby she-cat walked onstage receiving some cheers from the toms in the audience. She sat in a beige couch.

"I would like to thank the little cats-" Daylight was cut off by Midnight.

"Next, we have a she-cat with CONFIDENCE, she is very well loved, and has a bit of temper, please welcome NIGHTSP-" she was also cut off by a stage helper, Tigerclaw, whispering in her ear. "Ah. Please welcome NIGHTPAW!" Everyone cheered, and Nightpaw grumpily sat on the beige couch, far away on the opposite side from Daylight.

"Now, he's big, he's evil, and he is annoying," Midnight listed. Daylight hissed, while Nightpaw held back a chuckle."Please welcome ASTER!" Aster walked confidently onstage, as she-cats chanted his name. Then, he tripped on a paw. He hissed, standing up to look at his offender. Lionblaze. Lionblaze had stars in his pelt, and the two cats got in...well...a cat fight. Security guards broke them up, and Aster sat very closely next to Daylight. She purred and they started licking each other's ears.

"Enough!" Midnight bellowed. "NEXT! He is weird, kinda dumb, and crushes on every she-cat ever! Please welcome RAINCLOUD!" Raincloud walked onstage and took his seat in between Daylight and Nightpaw. He started looking back at them, until they used their claws to silently threaten him. He got a small amount of cheering.

"Finally!" Midnight sighed in relief. "She's a side character! She has spunk! Please welcome SQUIRRELSTAR!" Everyone cheered as the ThunderClan leader sat in a chair near the oh-so-famous couch. Then Midnight opened an envelope she had hidden behind her ear. Her eyes widened at the first dare.

"Daylight," she nervously spoke. "You have been dared to kill Aster." Daylight screamed, and threw a temper tantrum.

"I DON"T WANNA!" she pouted. "NO!" Midnight sighed.

"You have to," she unsympathetically stated. Daylight huffed. Aster sighed.

"You can do it," he said. "I'll reappear in a later chapter anyways." Daylight looked at him and then sighed.

"Fine," she squeaked. She ran up to him, yanked him off the couch, and bit his neck.

"ASTER!" she cried over his body. The janitor (Yellowfang) swept it up into a trash can, and ran off singing 'Row Your Boat'. The audience cheered, while many she-cats cried. Then Midnight read the next envelope's paper. Yet again, she looked shell-shocked.

"HOCUS POCUS!" Midnight screamed. Aster appeared, fully alive (smelling a bit trash-like), and shocked.

"Now what?!" Aster demanded. Midnight whispered in Raincloud's ear. He smirked and walked up to Daylight. Midnight forced a liquid down Raincloud's throat. He shape shifted to look like Aster. Raincloud grinned and walked up to Daylight. Then he promptly pressed his nose against Daylight's. Daylight looked shocked at first, but pressed her nose back. Security guards pushed Aster away, as he seethed. Then Raincloud smiled, looking a lot like Aster. Midnight grinned, and flicked a wand. Raincloud became Raincloud again. Daylight screeched and jumped back.

"Why-" Midnight stopped her with a grin.

"Accio polyjuice potion!" Midnight grinned as a potion bottle flew at her paw. "GET THE REFERENCE READERS!" The readers did, cause otherwise Midnight would cry.

"The dare was for Raincloud to kiss Daylight in front of Aster," she explained as the security guards released Aster. Aster stood very still, catching his breath. Then he pulled out a wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. A burst of green light hit Raincloud in the tail, and he slumped over. Yellowfang swept him up yet again, much to the audience's amusement.

"Next dare!" Midnight declared, opening the envelope. This time she laughed. "Nightpaw, you have been dared to bow down to Daylight!" Midnight announced. Nightpaw grumbled, but slowly walked up to Daylight. Daylight puffed out her chest as her 'inferior' padded up to her. Nightpaw bowed very low...

Only to swipe a paw under Daylight's leg. Daylight shrieked as she fell off the stage. Toms instantly mobbed her, and she-cats raced after the toms to calm everyone down. Nightpaw was rolling on the ground with laughter, and Raincloud's ghost suddenly appeared, smirking at Aster. Aster killed the ghost. he leapt into the crowd of crazy cats to save his mate, and was mobbed by she-cats. Midnight decided that this was in need of a time-out.

"COMMERCIAL BREAK!" She screamed to the camera-cats.

* * *

 _ShadowClan poo!_

 _So stinky, even your kits hate it! So much, you wish that you hadn't patrolled that stupid border! It makes your eyes water!_

 _"It smells like week old monster fish-kill dipped in vomit and rolled in mud," commented Firestar, while holding up a sign with Midnight's face on it._

 _This product is 'copyrighted'. Must be eighteen moons of age or older to order online. Must get parent approval before ordering if under 18._

* * *

"Aaaand, rolling!" a camera-cat announced.

"Okay!" Midnight chirped. All of the cats were seated again, very much alive. Half of the audience was holding clumps of hair, and Aster and Daylight looked slightly bald. Firestar was screaming in joy, holding a piece of black hair. Midnight had a bare patch of skin on her shoulder, and looked slightly flustered.

"Okay!" she repeated. "Last dare." Midnight opened the envelope.

"HA!" she beckoned for Squirrelstar to come over, and whispered in her ear. Squirrelstar grinned.

"Daylight," she called forth the golden warrior to where she was magically perched on a floating Highledge. "I banish you." Daylight screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAvAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daylight shrieked before stopping to breathe. She panted. "BUTWUDDABOUTASTERANDDEFEATINGYOUANDTHEPLANSTO-" She was interrupted by Squirrelstar laughing.

"JK!" she yowled. Daylight's eyes widened, and she looked at Midnight. Midnight nodded, and Nightpaw yet again doubled over with laughter. The, Daylight attacked her.

Chaos ensued. Aster rushed to help his mate, Raincloud tried to taunt Aster and look at the she-cats, Squirrelstar rushed to help Nightpaw, and the audience swarmed onstage to grab fur as a 'souvenir'. The crew was frantically calling the police as the cats shrieked. Midnight was running away from Firestar, who was begging for a selfie.

"THANKS FOR WATCHING DARES AND DUMBNESS!" Midnight screamed to a camera. "I'M YOUR HOST, AND THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT EPISODE!" Then, she flashed her signature grin.

"THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" she yowled desperately. "CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!"

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let's try to bump the review count up to 200 by chapter 21, right?! Team goals!**

 **BTW, I was wondering what Day and Night's team of writer/reviewers/followers/readers should be called. How about 'Team Sunset'? Or 'Team Dawn'? Leave a review about a suggestion for a name, or a vote for someone else's name. Thanks!**

 **Another BTW: I will NOT be replying to simple answers to my riddles/special AN trivia. They would waste time I need as an author to write this story. Thx for understanding! :)**

 **Here is a GTC and a Riddle:**

 **GTC:**

 **Shadowed from the sun**

 **Falling,**

 **Swimming,**

 **Unable to go,**

 **Until she can see my life**

 **below.**

 **Riddle: What disappears as soon as you say it's name?**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! And fave/follow/review!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! It's me again! OK- News! I first want to advertise a story that will be coming out either this or next week. It will be a collaboration between me and Pondfrost, and about Wings of Fire. Here is a sneak peek:**

 **Eclipse- the IcWing-SkyWing-NightWing who is a bit lazy, but kind at heart.**

 **Avalanche- the RainWing-IceWing-SeaWing who is stubborn but very loyal.**

 **Hail Blaze- the IceWing-SkyWing who feels split between both worlds and always tries her hardest.**

 **Check it out later!**

 **IcyWarriorHeart~ Thank you a ton! :) And you'll have to see... ;)**

 **Demigodcosplayer7~ Thank you so much! My reviewers/followers/readers mean so much to me! I could go on fprever about how people like you encourage me, but you don't want to hear that rant... *Rants anyways***

 **Anonymus~ At 200 reviews. Goal setting!**

 **SnowLily Rose~ Thanks yous so much!**

 **Emojiguest123~ LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL UR WELCOME! And thx for da cookie, u get one too. (::).**

 **Pondfrost~ Good, good. Thanks so much! And good name...**

 **The GTC was Fallen Leaves!**

 **The riddle was SILENCE!**

 **The new team name is *Drumroll*... Evening Star! All of you readers/reviewers/followers are now called Stars! Thanks for supporting my writing!**

 **Now: the one-shot for Emojiswagger123!**

* * *

Daykit opened her eyes to nothingness. Absolute nothing. She shrieked, rolling over in spasms of pain, before she was jerked awake. Her mother was lying beside her with a concerned expression. Daykit groaned and mumbled thanks, noticing it was the middle of the night. She slowly tried to fall back to sleep, but found herself unable. She hissed quietly in annoyance, before slowly getting to her paws. Careful not to wake anyone in the den, Daykit slowly padded out of the entrance and into the open camp. She shivered, Not only at the chilly night air, but also at the eeriness of the empty camp. Daykit walked to the edge of camp, running through the silence that engulfed the night. She stepped through the thorn tunnel, careful not to disturb a warrior keeping watch, and sighed in relief. _I wonder what that dream was about,_ Daykit closed her eyes in thought. When she opened her eyes, Daykit screamed.

In front of her stood a tom, grey and white with blue eyes. He was much taller than her, and she shrunk back with anxiety. The tom simply chuckled.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?!" Daykit squeaked, summoning every ounce of her courage. The tom creepily grinned.

"I am not actually here, Daykit," he cryptically mewed. "I am just your imagination." Noticing Daykit's confusion, he attempted an explanation.

"Just wanted to meet the one to release me," he sighed. "Remember me, for together, we shall rule." Then a glimmer of realization dawned on him, and his expression shifted to annoyance.

"Actually, don't," he decided. With a wave of his tail, Daykit opened her eyes to find herself in the forest. _How did I get here?_ She wondered. Daykit ran back to the Nursery, not noticing the lingering stare of imagination.

* * *

 **So, what did ya Stars think? Good? Notice any clues? Anyways, other news: I created an awesome role play forum for Day and Night! Check it out at the following search term (or on my profile) :** Day and Night- Role PLAYIN!

 **Please join us! Anyways, thanks again to the Stars! (LOL SOUNDS SO STRANGE)**

 **GTC:**

 **Dead at the paws of**

 **Destiny**

 **Left a kit**

 **Who became deputy**

 **Left kin who lead**

 **for all to see**

 **An evil cat once loved**

 **me**

 **Guess me, my pain is raw, I wish I could be dead**

 **By another's claw.**

 **NTC:**

 **I am a small brown she-cat with brown eyes. I am a ThunderClan cat. I like squirrel the best, and have no friends. I hate happiness. I hate smiling. I hate everything. Except me. I would say name me, but I couldn't care less. Cats hate me. BYE!**

 **Okay, that was a strange cat. Also, to people who look up the riddle answers, I KNOW WHAT U R DOING AND WHICH USERS THEY R SO STOP.**

 **SEE YA!**

 **~Midnight**


	16. Allegiances

**Hi again!**

 **These are the allegiances for Day and Night.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Squirrelstar- ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** (filled)

 **Warriors:**

Nightspirit-Black she-cat with star-like spots on her fur, silver eyes

Daylight-Golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Duskfall-White tom with grey underbelly and grey eyes

Gingerfang-ginger she-cat

Ivyrock- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Poisonheart- Slender long furred night she-cat with one icy reddish amber eye and one rich frosty but slightly cloudy violet eye, swirly white stripes, white legs, white ears, a white nose bridge, long curved lethal black claws, lots of scars, and 3 thin scars over her right purple eye. And lots of very strong muscles hidden under her fur. (Mate- Goldenblaze| Apprentice: Amberpaw)

Goldenblaze- Huge well muscled rich golden tom with soft summer sky blue eyes, dark golden stripes, pure white belly, pure white muzzle, pure white undertail, pure white socks, a sharp nicks on his ear, and a thick diagonal scar on his right shoulder. (Mate- Poisonheart | Apprentice: Lightpaw)

Leafskip- Slender undersized fast black she-cat with one bright neon green eye and one bright amber eye, orange patches, white patches, white nose bridge, 3 white dots under her amber eye, and 3 orange dots under her green eye.

Mistyleaf- dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Blackpaw)

Cloudwater- white tom with gray socks and a gray tail and blue eyes.

Grasstail- Brown tom with white belly and white lines starting at his belly and going up, stopping a bit away from his backbone and green eyes. (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Rockpaw- grey tom with yellow eyes

Amberpaw- red furred she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw- black she cat with icy blue eyes

Lightpaw- fluffy white tabby with blue eyes

Quietpaw- very small chocolate-and-white she-cat with one vibrant blue, and one whitish blue eye

 **Queens:**

Ashwisker- Pale gray she cat with white paws and darker gray ears and tail. Has long limbs, long whiskers, and green eyes (kits: Lionkit, Smokekit)

Dovesky- Gray she-cat with white markings that give her fur a feathery appearance. She has black ear tips and hints of silver stripes. She has blue eyes and a delicate build with long legs and a graceful walk (Mate: Cloudwater)

Cinderdusk- Black she-cat with gray spots on her rump and gray-blue eyes. (kits: Poolkit, Eveningkit)

 **Elders:**

Rosefur- Ginger fur with hints of pink.

Softpelt-Silver she-cat with darker stripes and violet eyes (Mate- Hareflight)

Hareflight- Cream tom with green eyes

 **Kits:**

Lionkit- Bulky ginger tom kit with green eyes always sure to be shining with mischief. Has black ears and thick fur

Smokekit- Small gray tom kit that is nearly the spitting image of his mother except only one paw is white and only one ear is dark gray

Poolkit- white she-kit with three gray dots on her rump and blue eyes

Eveningkit- gray she-kit with darker gray stripes and green-blue eyes

 **Med. Cat**

Hardrock- grey tabby tom with brown underbelly (Apprentice: Quietpaw)

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar

 **Deputy:** Fastleap- Dark brown she-cat with white tail tip. Long whiskers and clear amber eyes. Very tall with long legs. Very fast. (Mate- Rushwhisker)

 **Warriors:**

Rushwhisker- Grey bengal with black paws and tail tip. Green eyes. (Mate- Fastleap Apprentice: Spikepaw)

Owleyes- Grey she-cat with brown ear tips and paws, large brown eyes (apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Coppertail- light black with one silver paw, one copper and one blue eyed, tom-cat, wind clan warrior(Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Bristlepelt-Small brown long-furred tom with blue eyes (Mate: Blackdawn Apprentice: Blossompaw)

Silverbriar~Slim, silver with black stripes and paws. Sapphire eyes.

Moonfern~ Slim, silver she-cat yellow eyes

Hurtlewind- Large, medium gray tom with brown ears, tail, underbelly, stripes, and eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw- Dark grey with amber eyes. White tail tip. Tall with long legs

Blossompaw- Dark brown, white, and light pink tortoiseshell. Clear blue eyes

Crowpaw-Black tom with (unknown reason why) Light brown blotches

Spikepaw- Spiky furred brown tom, blind in right eye.

 **Queens:**

Moonlight- A dark shade of amber she-cat with green eyes, with a scar along her side (Mate: Coppertail)

Blackdawn-Fully black she cat, Deep blue scary eyes. (Mate: Bristlepelt Kits:Brownkit, Lifekit, Greenkit, Spottedkit)

 **Elders:**

Backstrike-Black she-cat with hazel eyes (mate: Darkstorm [deceased])

Kinkpelt-Spiky long furred dark brown tom, used to have Blue eyes but blind now (Mate: Lightfeather)

Lightfeather- Light brown with brown blotches, speckled black. (Mate: Kinkpelt)

 **Kits:**

Brownkit-Brown tom-kit with closed eyes

Lifekit- Black she kit with very light blue eyes.

Greenkit- Brown tom with green eyes

Spottedkit- Black tom with speckled brown everywhere

 **Med. Cat**

Strongherb- Light brown speckled dark brown large she cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar

 **Deputy:** Crystalspirit- grey, silver and white tabby she-cat with aqua eyes (Mate: Flarefire)

 **Warriors:**

Rainstorm- Speckled grey tom, blue eyes, webbed paws (Morningsplash-mate, Palekit-daughter, Bramblekit-son)

Willowfrost- Pretty, long-furred, pale lilac she cat with blue eyes and a small spot of white on her chest.

Flarefire-ginger tom with one black paw

Quailclaw- dark brown with a red belly tom cat with copper eyes (Mate: Berryflower)

Tenderfawn- Dark grey tabby she-cat with pretty emerald-green eyes and lighter grey, paws, ear-tips, tail-tip and muzzle (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Swiftleap- Silver she cat with gray eyes (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Flashflood- dark mahogany tom with moss-green eyes (Apprentice: Stonepaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Stonepaw- Fully gray tough tom, larger than some warriors already

Dawnpaw- strangely orange tom, amber eyes

Hazelpaw- Brown she cat with gray tail and paws, hazel eyes

 **Queens:**

Morningsplash- Dusty brown she-cat, white spot on chest, green eyes (kits: Palekit, Bramblekit)

Berryflower- a white she-cat with blue eyes and one scar across her side (Mate: Quailclaw. Kits: Whitekit, Brownkit)

 **Elders:**

Flintpelt- ragged grey tom with a glossy, yet messy pelt that has darker grey stripes, flinty yellow eyes (mate: Mallardsun)

Mallardsun- White she-cat with golden spots and fiery golden-yellow eyes and black paws and ears

Bluedawn- Blue gray she cat, speckled white, blue eyes (Mate: Stormheart)

Stormheart- palish gray tabby tom, normal gray ears and underbelly

 **Kits:**

Palekit- Pale creamy she-cat, yellow eyes

Bramblekit- Dark grey tom, blue eyes, webbed paws

Whitekit- white she-cat with a red belly and copper eyes with dark brown paws

Brownkit- dark brown tom cat with blue eyes and white belly and paws

 **Med. Cat**

Nickeltalon- Copper tom with a glossy pelt and yellow eyes, black-and-white spots (apprentice: Six-claws)

Six-claws- Black, glossy-furred and small, white spots and has six toes on each paw; long claws

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Rowanstar

 **Deputy:** Wolfstorm- A tall black tom with a brown and white paw with shiny red mixed with yellow eyes (apprentice: Falconpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Finchfeather-Light brown, grey, black, white and grey-brown tom with a brownish-yellow tail, dark red eyes (Mate: Rufflecloud | Apprentice: Sleekpaw)

Rufflecloud- Ginger she-cat with ruffled fur and a black ear, jay-blue eyes

Minkheart- black she-cat with white star on chest and amber eyes (Apprentice: Pantherpaw)

Springlight- Brown she-cat with a long striped tail and some amber eyes

Oakleap- a dark brown long furred tom cat with a red tail with green eyes

Firestream- orange-red tom cat with yellow eyes

Streamsong- a light grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Sleekpaw- murky brown tom with amber eyes

Falconpaw- gray tabby She-cat with amber eyes

Owlpaw-Brown tabby with murky green eyes. Skinny and has a limp, which is why he's a medicine cat apprentice.

Pantherpaw- Black she-cat with bright golden eyes. Her fur is short like her fathers.

 **Queens:**

Cherrydusk- Pale grey tabby she-cat with clear amber eyes. Long fur and a feathery tail. (Mate: Blackfang [deceased])

 **Elders:**

Pinewhisker-brown tom with dark brown lines running down his sides, yellow eyes, unusually long whiskers

 **Kits:**

None currently.

 **Med. Cat**

Sweethoney-Tan she cat with green eyes (apprentice: Owlpaw)

* * *

 **Thank you to all who submitted OCs! This is official!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi again!**

 **Announcement Center:**

 **My new collab with Pondfrost has been 'put out there'. It is called A Spark in the Dark.**

 **The last GTC was Snowfur**

 **The NTC winner was Darkheart by Devielle!**

 **We are currently at 151 reviews. Team Star's new goal: bring it up to 200 by chapter 20! Let's DO THIS!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ 'Twas a One-shot for my hundredth reviewer.**

 **Devielle~ I understand completely. :D Thank you so much! (LOL Mouse-brain is so fuuuunny)**

 **Silverstar of LightningClan~ Thanks!**

 **Pondfrost~ Thanks! And YES I HAVE! WOOP WOOP!**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice~ Mebbe.**

 **I-really-hope-not~ Thanks!**

 **Mother of Fire~ Thank you! (And about Daylight... I think you and Emojiswagger123 would be great partners in crime LOL)**

 **Waterpool~ I ACTUALLY KNOW THE ANSWER! :o Your BREATH! DANANANANANANANANA BAT MAAAAAAN! BEST DETECTIVE EVAH!**

 **Commence with Day and NIIIIIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nightpaw sighed. She had gone through a full half moon of her apprenticeship already, and was thoroughly bored with it. Daylight taunted her whenever she could, and all of the apprentices bugged her. Especially Rockpaw. Rockpaw went out of his way to make it look as if Nightpaw was disrespecting the warriors, and it usually worked. One time, Ivyrock even complained to Gingerfang that Nightpaw was not hunting or patrolling that day.

Gingerfang was surprisingly the worst aspect. She looked at Nightpaw with such shame and disappointment, Nightpaw was shocked that she didn't crumble under her mentor's gaze. All in all, apprenticeship was not a good bonding experience.

Luckily, Duskfall was always kind to her. Even under the disapproving glares of the clan, Squirrelstar still allowed him to take part in clan activities. He spent as much time as he could trying to hunt or patrol for the clan, and spare time was spent with Nightpaw. Nightpaaw felt a bit differently about him, but she couldn't detect what she was feeling beneath the surface.

"Nightpaw!" Nightpaw turned to see Blackpaw, Mistyleaf's apprentice, calling for her. Nightpaw grimaced, walking over to the kind apprentice.

"What is it?" she snapped to the dark she-cat. Blackpaw winced.

"Mistyleaf told me to tell you that you need to hunt," she mewed. "Ivyrock was complaining-"

"Fine," Nightpaw grumbled, cutting her off. Blackpaw steered her to where Gingerfang and Mistyleaf were waiting. Daylight and Aster were nowhere to be seen.

"We can split up today," Mistyleaf decided when she saw Nightpaw's mood. "Let's go." The four cats headed through the thorn tunnel and into the peaceful forest. Leaf-fall was in the air as the cats felt chills up their spines. The beautiful colors of falling leaves was bright above Nightpaw's head, and she calmed down a bit.

"Gingerfang and I will hunt near the WindClan border," Mistyleaf directed. "Blackpaw and Nightpaw can hunt through the forest. Go!" Mistyleaf and Gingerfang bounded away, leaving Blackpaw and Nightpaw.

"Let's go that way!" Blackpaw eagerly suggested, pointing with her paw at a dreary neck of the woods.

"No! Let's split up," Nightpaw ordered. Blackpaw looked taken aback, but agreed with a curt nod. She ran off in the direction she pointed. Nightpaw walked through the forest, relishing the cool shade against her dark fur. Suddenly a voice made her ears perk up.

"And then what?" Nightpaw peeked over a bush to see Daylight grooming Aster's pelt. Aster grinned in response to her question.

"We lure her to a small clearing," he stated. "Where I am waiting to end her lives. All of them." Daylight's eyes widened.

"How?" she whispered just loud enough for Nightpaw to hear.

"A wound to the neck," he answered simply. Daylight purred her approval. Nightpaw crept away from their conversation in shock and confusion. _What could they be planning?_ she thought. _End her live_ s _?_ Nightpaw gasped in shock, hoping she was wrong. But she always knew Daylight's intentions were never for good. The only person with multiple lives was-

Squirrelstar.

* * *

Daylight ran back to camp with Aster, holding several pieces of fresh-kill. They placed it on the fresh-kill pile. Aster gave a meaningful glance at Daylight, gesturing to where Squirrelstar stood near the leader's den. Daylight grinned, and began walking over. Suddenly a shout rang through camp.

"Aster wants to KILL Squireelstar!" Nightpaw screeched. "Stop him!"

Aster drew his lips back into a hiss, while Daylight bristled. _How did she know?_

* * *

 **Soooooooo... pretty climactic? Yep. Yes it is.**

 **Don't forget to check out A Spark In the Dark!**

 **Sorry that this took so long! I was on a field trip for a day, had loads of chores, homework, tests... you get it.**

 **Riddle:** **An old man wanted to leave all of his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first man bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third man bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the man bought?**

 **NTC: I am a tall she-cat who loves vole. I have a grey-brown pelt and green eyes. I hate ShadowClan, because they killed my mother. I am a RiverClan cat. Name ME!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnight**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay! So- I know the last chapter was a major cliff hanger.**

 **But I refuse to apologize. It was too fun writing that. So instead, I will make a chapter that surely can make up for it.**

 **Announcements:**

 **Don't forget to read a Spark In the Dark by me and Pondfrost!**

 **Riddle answer: A candle and a match. The third son lit the candle, and the light filled the room.**

 **NTC winner: Dappledleaf!**

 **Don't forget our goal of 200 reviews! We are at these stats currently:**

 **Faves: 21**

 **Follows: 24**

 **Reviews: 167**

 **We only need 37 more! Advertise this story to your pals, chums, amigas, amigos, friends, etc. The more readers, the more reviews/faves/follows! Thank you for being so dedicated to my story!**

 **Ashheart of ThunderClan~ ;)**

 **Silverstar of LightningClan~ Please reference previous chapters. And thanks!**

 **Lovmark~ That makes sense. Hi Emoji! And another new username, I see. I got a new avatar myself. And we'll see...**

 **Pondfrost~ Yes, yes, yes, yes, Aster is like extreme psychopath bunny. But he has a story.**

 **And NOW- *whisks away magical glittering broadway curtain***

 **THE SHOW BEGINS!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Nightpaw triumphantly puffed out her chest as her clanmates started to murmur. Cats were looking back and forth between Aster and Nightpaw, weighing the options. Finally, Squirrelstar spoke up.

"What is your proof?" Squirrelstar asked Nightpaw, climbing onto Highledge and narrowing her eyes slightly. Nightpaw suddenly felt a wave of nausea. How could she prove it? Suddenly, she had a thought.

"He wants to lure you to a small clearing, and kill you. I heard him myself," the clan began to whisper as Nightpaw started. She flattened her ears. _Let them whisper,_ she thought. "The white fur on Aster's claw was his own fur. He planted it there to make Duskfall seem guilty so that he would have someone to accuse of killing Squirrelstar after he had done the job. After Squirrelstar is dead and the blame is on someone else, he has the power to lead ThunderClan, as he is deputy, which he obtained by killing Lionblaze." Nightpaw finished, glaring at Daylight.

"And Daylight helped him with all of these plans," she hissed loudly. The clan broke into hushed meows of worry. Nightpaw wasn't a respected clanmate, but all of her evidence had sense. Squirrelstar rose her tail for silence, and the clan quieted.

"This still isn't enough proof that my _deputy_ wishes to murder me," Squirrelstar quietly meowed. "I'm sorry Nightpaw, but this constant suspicion can't continue. Blaming clanmates will not get you anywhere." Nightpaw frowned.

"I will ask Aster what he thinks of this story," Squirrelstar's eyes glazed over slightly as they met Aster's. "Aster. Do you agree?"

"No," he meowed, tail drooping. "Why would I murder my leader?" Squirrelstar curtly nodded.

"The evidence shows that Aster is most likely innocent," she sighed.

"What are you doing?!" Nightpaw hissed, glaring at Daylight. Daylight gazed at Nightpaw with an expression of pure disgust.

"Nothing, sister," Daylight murmured, just loud enough for Nightpaw to hear. Nightpaw screeched in anger.

"You will never be my sister!" Nightpaw yowled, running full speed at Daylight. She dragged her claws down Daylight's pelt, drawing blood. Daylight howled in agony, before retaliating with quick, forceful swipes. They were a bit sloppy, but still hit Nightpaw's pelt.

"Enough!" Squirrelstar yowled, causing the two she-cats to break apart. "I will _never_ tolerate fighting between my clanmates. Nightpaw, enough is enough." Squirrelstar used her tail to gesture that Nightpaw was to step forwards. Nightpaw felt blood rushing in her ears as she stepped forwards, her heart nearly pounding out of her ribcage.

"You have fought three clan mates and falsely accused your deputy of treason," Squirrelstar announced. "I, Squirrelstar of ThunderClan, hereby banish you from ever treading upon ThunderClan territory. Should you come into our land, our warriors will treat you as we would treat any trespasser. You will leave come sundown." Nightpaw gasped in shock, along with almost everyone in the clan. Rockpaw smiled, relieved that Nightpaw would be leaving. Daylight simply twitched her tail. Aster gazed down upon Nightpaw as if she were a worth nothing.

"This clan meeting is over," Squirrelstar sighed, leaping down from Highledge. A few warriors left on patrols, but many stayed to gossip with clan mates. Nightpaw slowly walked over to the fresh kill pile, passing a group of apprentices, Blackpaw, Rockpaw, and Lightpaw. Blackpaw's eyes widened as she backed away, while Lightpaw simply ignored Nightpaw. Rockpaw was unable to contain his happiness. He smirked, pretending to speak to Lightpaw.

"Wow, it's about time that Nightpaw was banished," he taunted. "She is a nuisance!" Lightpaw's ears flattened to her head, but she nodded slowly.

"I guess," Lightpaw mewed quietly. Nightpaw nearly hissed, but instead she grabbed a mouse and began to eat, taking careful bites. Duskfall ran up to her, his eyes wide and uncertain.

"I can't believe that she is banishing you," he murmured, sitting down across from her.

"Me either," Nightpaw groaned, the full force of what had happened flowing through her. She buried her face in his fur. "I will miss you so much." Duskfall's tail twitched happily, and he laughed. Nightpaw sat up and glared at him.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded. Duskfall just shook his head.

"Im not leaving you," he meowed firmly. "I will go with you." Nightpaw gasped.

"But our clanmates will hate you!" Nightpaw hissed. Duskfall shrugged.

"I'll be leaving anyways," he stated. Nightpaw smiled, happy for the first time that day.

"Thank you so much," she meowed gratefully. Suddenly, an amused voice wafted around her.

"Leaving without me?" Silvertail laughed, stepping next to Nightpaw. Nightpaw smiled at her old friend.

"You're coming?" she asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Did you honestly think that you two could go on an adventure without me?" she laughed. "I am your best friend; the real question is 'Why wouldn't I?'" Nightpaw laughed, happy that her friends were back together, almost like before.

"Get over here," Nightpaw faintly heard Silvertail hiss, her head looking in the direction of the nursery. Nightpaw almost yowled in shock. Raincloud crept out from behind the nursery and hesitantly walked over to Silvertail.

"What are you coming for?!" Nightpaw hissed, her ears flattening against her head. Raincloud sighed,

"Sorry I took advantage of you when we were apprentices," he muttered. "But I have to come with you anyways. Silvertail is expecting my kits!" Raincloud's chest suddenly puffed out in pride. Nightpaw purred.

"Congratulations," Nightpaw smiled, her anger ebbing away. Silvertail was a good judge of character, and if Raincloud was her mate, then Nightpaw could trust him.

* * *

Daylight watched Nightpaw and her annoying friends gather around a puny mouse. She looked around, but no cat dared approach her out of fear. Daylight felt a small pang in her chest, realizing that Nightpaw had something that she didn't.

Friends.

Daylight resented this fact, but was resigned to accept it. She didn't need friends. After she and Aster took ThunderClan, there was no stopping them from taking the rest of the clans with force. Daylight felt excited about this, but as Aster approached her, she began to feel doubts. Was this whole plan ever going to work? And what benefits would be for her? Daylight shook out her fur and walked to Aster.

"It's dusk," Aster meowed loudly, so that the entire clan could hear. "Nightpaw, you must leave now." Nightpaw walked to the entrance of the thorn tunnel, taking a deep breath. Silvertail stood to her left and Duskfall to her right. Raincloud stood next to Silvertail.

"Ready?" Nightpaw asked her friends. Raincloud nodded with a small grin.

"Always ready," Silvertail smiled, a glimmer of defiance in her blue eyes.

"Never felt better," Duskfall laughed. With only a moment's hesitation, Nightpaw launched herself into the thorn tunnel, her friends following close behind. Daylight was grinning on the outside, but inside she was having strange feelings that left a hollowness in her chest.

"This is only the first step," Daylight jumped as Aster walked up to her. "Soon every cat with traitorous thoughts will be punished, just as soon as I deal with our leader." Aster gestured over to Squirrelstar, who was grooming herself beneath Highledge.

"Hide in a bush nearby the clearing," Aster whispered to Daylight. "I'll ask her to go 'hunting' with me." Daylight's eyes widened, but she nodded. She walked slowly out of the camp entrance, her tail hanging as low as she felt.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I am so evil! ;)**

 **What did** **you think? I hope this was as good as I hoped it sounded...**

 **Anyways, I have something special for the Deviantart users out there. I was sitting down at my computer, wondering what a fun contest for the readers would be...when it hit me.**

 **Literally. A pencil hit me, which was thrown by a sibling- but that is hardly the point (get it?! POINT!). I had a great idea that Deviantart users could create a scene from Day and Night, the winner of the best scene representation getting a one shot and a follow on their story. So, here is how to enter:**

 **One Easy Step: Review on this chapter with this form:**

 **Deviantart username:**

 **The Scene You Chose:**

 **The One Shot You Want:**

 **The Story You Want Me To Follow:**

 **Date Finished:**

 **Thanks! Good luck! :)**

 **NTC: I have a fear of fire, as it killed my siblings and father. I am WindClan, but I am extremely slow and have short legs. I am quite timid. My fur is a glossy brown tabby, but my tail is white. My eyes are green.**

 **GTC: My pelt is as white as snow,**

 **My paws quite the opposite,**

 **My life long and full of larger ones than me.**

 **Hidden in the shadow of the others.**

 **See ya!  
**

 **~Midnight**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okaaaayyyyy. Sorry about the Cliff Hanger of DOOM! It is now going to make more sense, I promise.**

 **Announcements:**

 **I have a poll that is on my profile. It is called 'What should I work on after Day and Night?'. Don't worry, the story is no where near done, I just need to start getting ideas.**

 **Don't forget to check out A Spark in the Dark!**

 **GTC: Blackstar**

 **NTC: Umberfrost by SongofThunder**

 **THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!**

 **(JK)**

 **The contest for Deviantart users is still on! Here is a new form you can use:**

 **Name of your Deviation:**

 **Deviantart username:**

 **Scene you chose:**

 **The One Shot you want:**

 **The Story you want me to follow:**

 **Remember! There are prizes for the winner!**

 **Entries so far: _Daylight and Nightpaw go at it,_ by I-really-hope-not and a work in progress by SongofThunder. Enter to win!**

 **Reviews:**

 **SongofThunder~ Thank you very much! So glad you like it! :) Awesome Deviation!**

 **shinymelon78~ Thank you! And um... over the internet? How is that possible? XD**

 **Lovmark~ Thank you so much! I might just have Daylight answer all of your reviews...how would you feel about that? XD Poor Nightpaw!**

 **Pondfrost~ Oh, there are a few reasons that no one believed her... *cough* hadnoevidence*cough*Astermindcontrolthingy*cough* Thank you!**

 **I-really-hope-not~ Thank you! Your deviation is great!**

 **fishleap~ Thank you so much!**

 **Lightningstrike of ForestClan~ XD thank you so much!**

 **Phoenixwarrior123~ Anyone can enter! You never know! I believe that you can make masterpieces, even if you don't! *proudly grins at motivational** **speech***

 **WritingWarrior35~ Dude or dudette, if you don't like it, stop reading. No one is telling you to read this, sir/ma'am.**

 **Emberfur28~ Thanks! Nightpaw! *puts on Nightpaw mask and waves big foam finger, Nightpaw themed of course***

 **Guest~ Are you Phoenixwarrior123? You both posted the exact same thing...**

 **And I will now allow this to commence!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Nightpaw walked out of ThunderClan territory, feeling no regrets. She had left behind nothing. Duskfall was walking beside her, silent, but offering support. Silvertail and Raincloud were padding next to each other, Raincloud's tail laid protectively on Silvertail's shoulder. Finally, Raincloud voiced what was in everyone's mind.

"Where can we go?" he wondered aloud, expectantly turning to Nightpaw. The other two also looked at her, as if they were waiting for her call. Nightpaw's tail nervously twitched.

"Why me?" Nightpaw stammered.

"You got us into this mess, now get us out," Raincloud bluntly meowed. His ear twitched in embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth. Silvertail hissed, flicking his ear with her tail, while Duskfall glared at him. Nightpaw laid her ears back, but only to sigh sadly.

"He's right," Nightpaw realized. "I ruined our- _your_ lives." Duskfall put his tail softly on Nightpaw's shoulder.

"No," he firmly mewed. "We volunteered. You didn't do anything." Nightpaw tried to smile, but it became more of a grimace.

" _Some_ of us volunteered," Raincloud put in. Silvertail hissed at him. "Sorry."

"Let's just keep moving," Nightpaw turned away, leaving Duskfall with a hurt expression. The four cats walked all the way to the border of ThunderClan that was facing the unknown territory, their solemn mood shared among all.

"Goodbye ThunderClan," Nightpaw mewed softly, stepping over the border. She felt a weight lift off of her when she stepped into the unknown territory. One by one every cat did the same. The four cats silently walked through the many bushes in the unknown land, until finding a clearing that had a hollow tree stump and a small rock cave. Each was big enough for two cats. Raincloud and Silvertail stood in front of the stump, Duskfall sat in the middle of the clearing, and Nightpaw sat near the cave.

"Let me repeat my question," Raincloud impatiently twitched his nose.

"Don't bother," Nightpaw hissed, her expression conveying her obvious annoyance. "We can't stay as rogues."

"Why not?" Duskfall asked her quickly.

"We can survive as rogues," Nightpaw explained. "But Silvertail needs a medicine cat when her kits arrive." Silvertail smiled sheepishly.

"Go on without me," she decided. "I'll return to ThunderClan." Nightpaw shook her head.

"ThunderClan won't accept you," she told Silvertail. "They think you're a traitor, now." Silvertail nodded slowly, resigned to their fate.

"But where else can we go?" Duskfall disbelievingly meowed, his eyes wide with wonder.

"There are other clans," Raincloud piped up, finally realizing what Nightpaw was trying to say.

"Exactly," Nightpaw smiled.

"ShadowClan is not an option," Duskfall decided. "I hate frogs and swamps." Everyone nodded, twitching their tails at the idea of eating amphibious animals.

"What about RiverClan?" Silvertail asked. "An elder told me that they live near water and fish from the lake." Nightpaw thought it over, but was interrupted by Raincloud.

"They are _way_ too far away, a long walk," he protested. "Think of the kits." Silvertail twitched her muzzle in frustration, but gave a small nod of agreement.

"So WindClan," Nightpaw stated. Every cat nodded, especially Silvertail.

"I love the wind in my fur," she purred. "But we will begin tomorrow. It's moonrise!" Silvertail gestured to the moon rising on the horizon.

"Let's sleep," Raincloud agreed."Night, all." He disappeared into the hollow stump, Silvertail just behind him.

"Goodnight," she called to Nightpaw and Duskfall. The two remaining cats awkwardly stood in front of the cave.

"Let's go to sleep," Nightpaw walked slowly into the cave, Duskfall not far behind her.

* * *

Daylight hid behind the bushes surrounding a small dusty hollow. She patiently waited for Aster to appear with Squirrelstar. Her stomach lurched at the very idea of what they were to do. Squirrelstar had been leader as long as she was alive; killing her was unbelievable in her mind. She was about to leave, when the bushes at the opposite end of the hollow rustled.

"This does not seem like hunting," Squirrelstar meowed, uncertainty tainting her voice. She stepped into the sunlight, and Daylight nearly cried out. Her leader's red coat was like a fire, burning in the light. Her proud green gaze was certain that she could be strong. Until it clouded over. Her legs became weaker as Aster entered the hollow. Daylight's own legs quivered as Aster seemingly did away with Squirrelstar's courage, leaving only a weak and lonely-eyed shell. Aster stepped closer to Squirrelstar, and rage consumed Daylight. Aster was not killing her. He was manipulating her. And Daylight suddenly had no romantic attraction to him at felt anger boil up inside of her as she realized that Aster was simply playing a game.

And every cat was a pawn.

Even her.

Daylight watched helplessly as Aster whispered something into Squirrelstar's ear. Squirrelstar hissed in shock, stepping back, fury alight in her gaze.

"Do it," Aster hissed. "Or I kill you, then your _clan_ when I become leader." Squirrelstar's eyes widened, but she laid down on her side, going limp. She was ready. Aster raised his claws, bringing them down on her neck. He grinned, an evil grimace that made the entire clearing feel a bit cold. Squirrestar writhed momentarily, blood pouring out of the newly formed wound. Then, she moved no more.

"Daylight," Aster meowed to the bushes. "Come out. She's gone." Daylight hesitantly stepped out, feeling unsure and scared of what had happened in front of her. She couldn't bear to see her leader's body, so Daylight just stared at Aster's ear. He seemed unaware of her recent discovery, just simply chuckling.

"That was almost too easy," Aster commented with a chuckle, gesturing to the direction of Squirrelstar's body. "Threaten the Clan that she has lived in was a simple step, especially when she was on her last life. All that's left is to tell the Clan of her untimely demise. Then, I announce my new leadership and bring us to the gathering."

 _The gathering,_ Daylight winced as she remembered the moon was full.

"Well," Daylight started slowly, beginning to walk out of the clearing. Aster looked confused at her odd behavior, but put the notion aside as he stepped forwards to join his mate. "We better announce it now, then."

"Yes," Aster agreed, his eyes becoming slightly dark. "What a tragic accident."

As Daylight followed Aster through the woods, heading back to camp, she had one thought running through her head.

She would never be able to love Aster again.

* * *

 **So. Totally not a cliff hanger, riiiight? XD**

 **Okay so- Don't forget to enter the Deviantart contest!**

 **Please Review/fave/follow!**

 **Remember the goal! 200 reviews by chapter 20!**

 ****

 **See YA!**

 **~Midnight the Cliff** **Master**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello again!**

 **I HAVE RETURNED, AMIGAS/OS**

 **200 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU GUYS SO DANG MUCH! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS STORY TO GET SO FAR! I WILL ADD MORE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Don't forget to...**

 **Vote on my poll (located on my profile)**

 **and read my** **collaboration story with Pondfrost, called A Spark in the Dark.**

 **Thanks!**

 **A Sky Of Blazing Stars!~ YOU ARE THE 200th REVIEWER! Thanks a ton! PM me for your prize!**

 **EchoMoonfrost~ Yo! Thanks a ton!**

 **Devielle~ MWA HA HAAAAAA**

 **Writer's Mayhem!~ YOU'RE BACK! :DDDDD Thank you so much for your early on support. It meant the world to me, and it still does!**

 **Key of Light and Darkness~ Thank you!**

 **Guest~ :)**

 **Starrysong Likes Spring~ It seems so!**

 **Jaguarstar~ MEOW! Thanks!**

 **iDragonSpyro~ Yes indeed!**

 **Pondfrost~ XD Thanks so much! Squirrelstar is dead... D: But the character development will intensify!**

 **Guest~ :) Thanks!**

 **I-really-hope-not~ Glad that you picked up on that! Now it's a very strange relationship...**

 **SongofThunder~ Thank you! Those are great ship names! And sorry about that, I wrote the chapter long before I updated the story! :P**

 **Lovmark (my answer)~ XD She will be glad to hear that... And of course, I know! O-o. Thank you so much!**

 **Lovmark (Daylight)~ Thank you so much, I am flattered! But killing Aster sounds really extreme... O-o. Maybe just imprison him or something! And duh, I'm better than Nightpaw. That's a widely known fact! ...wait what story are you talking about?**

 **Lightningstrike of ForestClan~ Thanks! Glad to see that you are enjoying it! XD**

 **The Deviantart contest is still on! Here's the form to enter:**

 **Name of your Deviation:**

 **Deviantart username:**

 **Scene you chose:**

 **The One Shot you want:**

 **The Story you want me to follow:**

 **Remember! There are prizes for the winner!**

 **200th reviewer! PM me to get your prize!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Nightpaw's eyes blinked open to unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a moment to remember where she was as she scanned the cave surroundings. She saw the stone floors and the small amount of light filtering through the opening. She also felt a pelt brushing hers. Her ear tips turned red as she realized that Duskfall was pressed up against her pelt, snoring softly. She shifted slightly as she tried to stand without waking him, her paws aching from the cold stone. Nightpaw slowly lifted herself out of the cave, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight with her tail. Silvertail was already outside, her tail curled over her paws as she groomed herself. Her stomach protruded slightly, not visible to those who did not know she was expecting. Silvertail lifted her eyes, suddenly noticing Nightpaw. Her blue orbs sparkled mischievously as she grinned.

"How was your night with Duskfall?" she mrrowed, drawing a paw over her ear. Nightpaw blushed as she remembered Duskfall's pelt against hers.

"I slept well," she mewed, avoiding Silvertail's gaze. Silvertail glanced at her disappointedly.

"We all know," she meowed cryptically. Nightpaw's head snapped up to stare at the pregnant she-cat.

"Know what?" Nightpaw edged around the question.

"You and Duskfall obviously have feelings for each other," she got straight to the point, causing Nightpaw's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" She demanded quickly, tail lashing behind her as she assumed a defensive stance.

"You two like each other more than friends would," she simply stated, finishing grooming her silvery pelt. Nightpaw just stammered, unable to confirm or deny her accusation. _Maybe, just maybe,_ the torn she-cat couldn't help thinking.

"She-cat gossip? We don't have time for that!" A voice whined impatiently. Nightpaw looked over to see Raincloud padding out of the tree stump, stretching his legs. Nightpaw began to feel mortified, eyes wide as she looked at Raincloud. Silvertail gave him a small look that had plenty of meaning behind it, a stern expression visible on her face.

"Fine, I'll back off," he muttered, tail twitching frustratedly. "But we need to get moving. WindClan awaits." Nightpaw nodded, and Silvertail sighed guiltily. Raincloud pressed comfortingly against her, glancing nervously at Nightpaw. Nightpaw took deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Having a meeting without me?" Nightpaw turned around to see Duskfall, eyes teasing as he slunk out of the small cave. Nightpaw's ear tips reddened unwillingly as she caught sight of her good friend.

"Just preparing to leave," Silvertail rescued her unresponsive friend easily, avoiding the awkward situation. Duskfall chuckled, padding to Nightpaw's side.

"Time to travel to possible doom, and defy death itself," he dramatically exclaimed, head tilted to the sky. Suddenly he turned to look back at his friends, adding, "again." Everyone purred in amusement except for Raincloud, who just frowned.

"We have no spare time for jokes!" he hissed, beginning to walk out of the makeshift camp with his head looking back. "We have to get going, or Silvertail will give birth in a _tree stump!_ "

"I'm nowhere near-" Silvertail was cut off by her mate grumbling.

"It could happen at any moment!"

Nightpaw stifled a laugh as she seriously nodded, following Raincloud to the forest.

"We do have to go through ThunderClan territory to get to WindClan," she pointed out with a sigh. "We should get moving to avoid the early patrols." Silvertail succumbed, beginning to follow her friend and mate. Duskfall scrambled over to Nightpaw, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"How do you think Onestar will react to our request?" Nightpaw nervously mewed, looking up at Duskfall. Duskfall shrugged.

"You tell me," he responded with a frown. "I have no clue." Nightpaw clawed the ground in annoyance.

 _Sometimes I just wish that Duskfall was a Clanborn cat,_ she inwardly meowed.

"What was that?" Duskfall looked down at Nightpaw quickly upon hearing his name. Nightpaw froze, realizing she said it out loud. She barely realized that they were crossing into ThunderClan territory as she replied.

"Um... nothing," she hurriedly covered up for her mistake. Duskfall narrowed his eyes, turning to sternly see Nightpaw's guilty expression.

"You said my name," he warily meowed, ear twitching. Nightpaw's ears flattened and she gritted her teeth.

"I _said,_ " she started with a small hiss. "that I wished you were clan born." Duskfall staggered away from Nightpaw in surprise.

"I wish that I'd never disappeared from my clan in the first place. Aster never would've come and we wouldn't be here now! I would have a _normal_ life!" Duskfall backed away from Nightpaw in shock and glared at the ground.

"You wish that _you_ never met us?" he almost yowled. "I gave up my _life_ for you, yet you still don't understand how I feel!" Duskfall stomped away from Nightpaw, joining Silvertail and Raincloud at the head of the patrol. Nightpaw was left in the back, sorting her feelings of guilt and curiosity. Was Silvertail right? Shaking away her mess of a mind, Nightpaw's ears perked up just in time to hear Silvertail.

"WindClan territory. We have arrived."

* * *

 **Once again, thank you guys SO SO much for EVERYTHING! Every review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! I can't believe this! 200 reviews before chapter 20! My mind was like BOOM! I will find some way to thank team Evening Star later, I promise! You guys rule!**

GTC: 

**Cold**

 **So, so cold**

 **Hunger**

 **So much hunger**

 **Goodbye mother, sister,**

 **brother**

 **See you someday soon**

 **DEVIANTART CONTEST! ENTER TO WIN!**

 **YOU GUYS RUUUUUUULE!**

 **Alsoifyoulovesherlockthetvshowpleaseputthatinthereviews.**

 **Vote in my pollllllll!**

 **Fave/review/follow, please!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Midnightthenerd O-o**

 **PS: Next chapter is Dares and Dumbness! This time you can ask/dare the characters _and_ me! (questions will go to me, dares will go to my OC)**


	21. sorry

**Hello my wonderful Stars,**

 **Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Unfortunately, I, Midnight, have fallen victim to the common known author's disease known as...**

 **WRITER'S BLOCK**

 **I am so so so so sorry guys! ;-;**

 **I just don't have any ideas in my brain yet. I WILL RETURN TO THIS STORY, BUT UNTIL THEN... THE DREADED WORDS...**

 **THIS. STORY. IS. ON. HIATUS.**

 **And this time... it's not a joke. I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH AND IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**

 **Sorry again everyone. Your support on my story so far has made me so happy, and it's really hard for me to pause it.**

 **Thanks for understanding...**

 **~Midnight the Blocked One**


	22. FLAME AND FROST

Hey everyone! I know it's annoying that I have writer's block. Yeah, I know. I'm a terrible human being and all that. 

But in better news- I've started a new story, with much better sentence flow and overall readability. It's called Flame and Frost, and Is love it if you could check it out (link below!)

Thanks to all those Stars!

~Midnight the terrible human being


	23. LINK THAT WORKS WHOOPS

Hey everyone! I know it's annoying that I have writer's block. Yeah, I know. I'm a terrible human being and all that still. 

But in better news- I've started a new story, with much better sentence flow and overall readability. It's called Flame and Frost, and Is love it if you could check it out (link below that actually works!)

https: /m. fanfiction. net/s/12323398/1/Day-and-Night

(Remove the spaces)

Thanks to all those Stars!

~Midnight the terrible human being


End file.
